We can't let them feel the love tonight
by Dreamsandimaginations
Summary: Hans and Elsa are growing closer together... but Anna doesn't like it one bit. With the help of Olaf, she tries to prevent them to fall in love. With quite the opposite result.
1. The plan

The sun hadn't risen yet, but Princess Anna was already up. Very unusual for her, but this was also a very unusual event.

Princess Anna sulked behind her hiding place, looking to her sister and her once to be fiancé. When noticing that Hans and Elsa went out for daily strolls arround the courtyard, the princess had taken it on herself to watch over her sister's safety. Anna's eyes went to Hans, and her nostrils flared.

With the upcoming war of Weaselton, they needed the alliance with the Southern Isles desperately. Off all the princes they could sent.. they sent _him_ off course.

When she asked Elsa to demand for another experienced admiral, her sister had told her that none of other princes were available to come instead of Hans - and apparently, he was the best among them to lead the Navy. Anna rolled her eyes at that. _Off course. that snake was perfect at everything!_ But, She had swallowed her pride for the well being of the kingdom and their people. Anna wasn't happy with Hans being here, but that didn't mean she knew how important the alliance was.

The princess pressed her lips together when she saw Elsa laugh about something Hans said to her. _No, she tolerated him for the time being... what did get on her nerves was how well her sister seemed to get along with him!_ Anna's eyes narrowed when Elsa put her hand arround his arm. _She didn't do that to any dignitary before._

No matter what she said to Elsa about her "friendship" with Hans, the queen always dismissed her opinion about something going on between the two. Anna huffed at the thought and kept watched the two from afar. _No. She couldn't stop neither from seeing each other, with all the council meetings and such... but..._ Anna grinned. _She could throw a block in the wheel..._ The princess's smile faltered when she saw Elsa's grin from afar. _She seemed happy..._

But then she saw Hans again, before her with that wicked grin in the library. _If only there was someone who loved you..._

Anna's heart steeled itself again. _She wouldn't let her sister's heart be broken too by that snake! But how was she going to acchieve her goal?_ She wouldn't frame Hans to stand for trial - they needed him now more then ever, and the least she wanted was the alliance to stop.

She needed to do something less drastic, but with the same result. _Say, those meetings they have outside the palace. If she did something that would ruin their day together, they wouldn't have rendez vous again! Then Elsa could concentrate fully on her preparing the kingdom to war. Same applied to Hans off course_ , said the Princess to reason her guilt away.

"Hi Anna!"

The princess startled when Olaf waggled her way. "Olaf, quiet!" sissed Anna as she pulled the snowman with her into the bushes.

"Why?" asked the innocent snow creature.

"We... I don't want to be seen" said Anna as she tried to find Hans and Elsa again.

"Oh!" gasped Olaf excited. "Are we playing hide and seek with Elsa and Ha-mhmh!" Anna put her hand before his mouth before he could give their hide-out away.

"Did you hear something?" said Hans. Shit! From behind the bush, Anna could see his hand go for his sword.

"I didn't hear anything..." answered the muffled voice from Elsa. "Your mind is playing tricks on you, Admiral. You need to ease your troubles more with me."

Anna's jaw hit the ground. _Did her sister just FLIRT with him?! Right that was it! She was going to stop this right now!_ the quietened, yet uncomfortable noises of Olaf made her aware that he was still with her.

"Yes, but we don't want to be found yet, would we?" whispered Anna after Elsa and Hans turned their backs away from them. Anna let out a sigh of relief when they dissappeared to the breakfast table and let Olaf go. Now, how was she going to break those two love birds up... A light bulb went up inside the princess' head.

"Olaf, I have a task for you..." said Anna to the confused snowman. After that, the princess began to whisper the instructions quickly inside his ear.

"But... Anna... isn't that quite mean?" whispered a concerned Olaf back. "To do such a thing... they could get hurt!"

"No, no..." eased the princess the snowman's mind. "They won't get hurt, I promise." When she saw that he wasn't convinced yet, Anna pressed on. "Look, Elsa needs to stay alert in preparing the upcoming war with Weaselton. Same applies to Hans." said the princess as she used the same reasoning to the snowman as she had used with herself. "We don't want them to be distracted don't we?"

"No, no off course not!" said the shocked snowman when he saw the light in Anna's plan. Yes, it was necessary, the snowman saw that now. "Don't worry Anna, I'll do as you asked!" With that said, Olaf ran towards the stables, while Anna ran towards the breakfast table, hoping they hadn't noticed her absence yet...

 **I saw Lion King 3 (or 1.5 as it is called in America), and I was inspired by Timon and Pumbaa trying to stop Nala and Simba falling love. It was so funny, I thought like hey, what if it was Anna who tried to stop Helsa from happening? So, yeah, let me know in the comments what you think of it. Next time, you'll see Anna's first attempt to ruin their day! XD**


	2. Attempt 1

**Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Attempt number one: the saddle.**

"Anna?" blurted Queen Elsa out when she saw her sister awake so early in the morning. "Good morning" said the queen surprised as her sister seated down.

"Gowh muarnung two wo too!" brought Anna out with her mouth full of bread. The princess swallowed her food away. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"Well, we're going to the orphanage first to bring them with with a couple of families. In that way, they have someone to protect them if things get ugly." said the queen as she ate with small bites. "After that, Admiral Westerguard -" Anna wanted to smack her sister in the face so she would look at her. _Hello? sister? I'm here, stop looking with your go-go eyes to him?!_ "and I are going West, to meet with the troops."

"Oh... Well, I'm sure you'll be having a _lot_ of fun today" Anna's eyes stared to Hans, who frowned at her strange behaviour.

"This isn't a trip just for fun, Princess" commented the prince. "This is a matter taken both by me and the queen seriously."

"Oh, I'm sure it is." bit Anna back.

Now the queen too frowned at her strange antics. "Anna, is something wrong? You are acting strange today. Are you feeling well?"

"What, no I'm fine! I'm more then fine even! finer, finest!" babbled the princess. A sudden thought came into mind, and she stood up. "I need to excuse myself" grinned Anna, nearly toppling her chair down. "Whoeps...I... uhm... bye!" After taking a piece of chocolate the princess dissappeared again, leaving everyone baffled.

"So..." coughed Hans. "I guess we should get going my queen. Its a long day ahead of us after all..."

"Yes off course." nodded Elsa as they both stood up. "Kristoff, can you keep an eye on Anna please? She doesn't seem quite herself." The young queen knew she hadn't spend much time with her sister lately, and it ate at her.

"I'll have two on her, your majesty" answered the bulky ice harvester. He too had noticed that the princess wasn't in her usual mood. Kristoff knew her long enough to know when she was up to something. And the fact that her ex-fiancé is her will probably be one of the causes of her mood. pondered the ice harvester as he looked for Anna. "Anna, are you here?" Nope. The ice harvester sighed as the first door was empty. Well, one down... 500 to go...

* * *

"There you go!" With one swoop, Hans helped the queen up her horse. After coming to Arendelle the prince had teached her how to ride a horse. Still, how to ride, was different from doing it and the queen was quite nervous. Hans noticed her discomfort. "Don't feel scared, otherwise your horse will be too" reminded the prince her as he mounted his own horse Sitron.

"yes, I know" answered the queen as she shifted in her saddle. "Its just... something doesn't feel right at my saddle."

Hans frowned and dismounted again to check on the straps. "Hm... no..." muttered the prince as he re-checked everything. "Everything is normal your majest-" The prince' breath stocked when he noticed how close he was to her exposed leg. The prince quickly coughed to regain his thoughts. "Like I said, everything is normal. You don't have anything to fear."

After mounting his horse, both the admiral and the queen rode out off the castle gates.

Anna, who had stayed in the shadows, also mounted her horse - she couldn't be too near, or too far from them and she believed now was a good distance to start. "Good work, Olaf" grinned Anna as Olaf appeared beside her. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yep!" said the snowman as he held up the knife, causing Anna to back away when he swung it too close to her. "Oeps... sorry"

Anna quickly took the knife from Olaf before he could hurt her or himself for that matter. "You've done great Olaf..." The princess quickly added. "You did cut only a part of it right?"

The snowman nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

"And it was on the belly, not on the side?"

"Yes!" his grin went even wider.

"And it was the brownish one, not the black sadle?"

"YE-" Olaf' eyes widened when he realized he was wrong. "No." said the snowman scared.

"What? Olaf, I told you that the brown saddle was from Hans, not Elsa!"

"I'm sorry!" said the snowman guiltily. "I thought you said it the other way arround!"

Anna groaned in desperation. Her plan was for Hans' saddle to be cut, not Elsa's! "Olaf, get up!" yelled the princess as she took one of his twigs to haul him up her horse. Please, let me not be too late!

* * *

"You're alright?" commented Hans. He knew the queen always had to get used to the horse's movements, but she seemed more comfortable now.

"Yes, I am." smiled the queen as they rode side by side. The sun began to shine from the horizon now, bathing the whole sea in yellow. "Its beautiful..." But, Elsa knew she wasn't here for the pretty sight. And seeing the stance of the sun, she could calculate that they were behind schedule. "We need to hurry a bit if we want to be on time." said the queen.

"Indeed." said Hans as he too noticed the sun's stance on the horizon. "You're ready to go into gallop your majesty?"

His smile made her comfortable. "Yes. I was born ready" grinned Elsa as she gently nudged her horse in the belly. The horse commanded its mistress' commands, and it began to run at a faster pace.

Immediately after, she heard Sitron, Hans' horse come after her. Her's was a mare, and therefore the male horses always followed the lead of the female ones. With another click of his tongue, Hans let Sitron ride besides Elsa.

"You are doing great, your majesty!" complimented Hans as they rode on. He had seen her grow in confidence in these last few months - more daring to try new things, to get pushed beyond her limits. The prince grinned as an idea came into his mind. "Let's make it a race." offered the prince.

"Deal! Where to?" asked Elsa immediately.

His eyes searched a target for them to ride forward too. "See that bended tree over the cliff over there?!" yelled the prince to get above the sound of their galloping horses.

"Yes" nodded Elsa as they both guided their horses across the road. "3...2...1...GO!"

The two rode off at blinding speed, but the horses were quite equal in speed and strength. Yet, after a few seconds, Elsa began to surpass the admiral, as she was much more lighter in weight then him. The queen squealed in excitement and looked behind her -

TSJAK! Suddenly she didn't feel steady on her horse anymore and she shifted from side to side as she could barely hold on to the animal's reigns. The queen screamed in fear, causing frost all over the reigns, which distressed the animal even further.

"Elsa, put your feet out!"

"But you said -"

"That was what I said before, now do as I say now: take them out!" yelled Hans as he spurted Sitron on to get to her in time. Elsa's horse was too frightened now to be simply stopped - it would lash out, and with them riding along the cliff, the queen could fall dead on the stones beneath if her horse hurled her off! "Come on boy!"

Sitron's ears went up when he heard his master's urgent voice and he gallopped faster - finally catching up to the queen.

"Take my hand!"

Elsa attempted to take his hand, but with her horse so out of control, she missed him, nearly falling off in the process. The queen screamed as she felt her balance go away when -

"I got you!" Elsa winced from the harsh grip on her... but it was better then to be trampled on the ground. After holding on to Hans' shoulder, the queen managed to pull herself up into his lap with his help.

"Ho...boy... easy..." Hans pulled the reigns short when the queen was safe. Sitron obeyed immediately, going into a soft draf as the two humans were still searching their breath from the events before. "You're okay?" The prince gripped the queen tighter against him, as they both trembled from the shock and fear.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine..." shuddered the queen as she held on to him. She had thought she was safe on her horse... but now, her insecurity about horse riding came back, as the feeling of nearly being trampled still remained in her bones. Or worse... thought the queen as she noticed the large cliffs on her right side. She could have skidded of the cliff if it weren't for Hans...

He knew it was inappropiate to hold her like this in his arms... well, he had done that before when he brought her back to Arendelle, but then she had been unconcious. Hans willed his hammering heart down as Sitron stepped onwards at a steady pace. God, when he saw her fall... He felt his heart clench again when he remembered the scene.

"Thank you... for saving my life" muttered the queen. The fear and shock had made her exhausted and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment. She quickly re-opened them though, and what she saw astonished the queen. Worry and fear were itched on the prince's face. It made her feel warm somehow. and strange. Why would he worry about her anyway?

"You're welcome." As he read her face, it was difficult to make out what she thought. Surprise... joy... confusion...

For a moment all they could do was stare at each other, taking in what they saw, trying to see what they thought.

DONG!

Both startled out of their trance as the church' bells rang from afar: it was 8 o'clock in the morning.

DONG!

"We need to get going" said Elsa quietly. She felt Hans humm as an agreement to her statement. She felt him nudge against Sitron's belly, and she stiffened at the gesture of the horse. She relaxed again, when she realized he was just going into a soft draf once again. As they neared the town, they noticed Elsa's horse, who had calmed down already.

"Your majesty... if I may... I would like to dismount so you can-"

"No!" said Elsa quickly. It wasn't the horse fault... but she was still quite shocked from the experience, and like Hans had said, you pass your emotion's to your horse. To get on him right now, wouldn't be a good thing.

"Alright..." said Hans as he skillfully pulled his leg on the other side. The queen squealed when he simply landed on his two feet, with her still in his arms in bridal style. And he seemed to have no effort at all with carrying her... "I...uhm..." Hans helped her down her feet, and the queen wobbled a bit to regain her balance. After that, the prince went to Elsa's horse, and slowly, he managed to calm it down, and let it bind itself to Sitron. All that time, the queen watched, as the prince kept speaking softly to the animal while carressing its mane.

"You're quite good with horses" commented Elsa, causing Hans to startle for a moment.

"ah, well yes." smiled the prince as he stroked his hand on the mare's strong back. The mare seemed to like the gesture and whinnied in approval. "I always found that horses are great listeners."

Elsa's mouth curled up. He was just like Kristoff on that matter.

DONG! The queen turned arround to see the clock tick further on. Oh God! She had been too late for the orphanage! "Hans..." began the queen.

"I know" said Hans as he helped the queen up. After she was seated, he pulled himself up and the two rode on, to the orphanage...

* * *

Anna turned her horse arround the hill when - The princess' jaw dropped. Elsa was on Hans' lap?! what in chocolate's name... This is WAY worse then she imagined! Anna gritted her teeth. Damn, why didn't she do it herself?! Now they were even closer then before - literally and figurately. The princess spurted her horse on, and tried to think of a new plan. A new lightbulb went up into her head, and she grinned. Yes, that would work without any accidents...

 **So, that was quite action packed! And no, Anna isn't done yet as you can see...**

 **To Frozen Fan: Oh, don't hate Anna please! She just does what she thinks is right - she wasn't aware of Hans' saving Elsa from falling to her death. She's worried for her sister's safety... yeah, quite ironic if you know what happens here XD**

 **anyway, I love reviews! You can always give ideas about how Anna could boycot Elsa and Hans from being together :)**


	3. Attempt 2

**Attempt number two: The orphanage.**

When they arrived, the children were already waiting outside. "Queen Elsa, Queen Elsa is here!" yelled the little ones. "Please, your majesty, do your magic, do your magic!"

Those who were already older, smiled too but it didn't reach their eyes. They were already aware of how grim the situation was with the upcoming war. Their tight group would get seperated - they possibly wouldn't see one another anymore after today.

Elsa smiled and let a rain of snowflakes descend upon the toddlers who squealed in delight as they tried to grasp them. When the toddlers were satisfied, they looked with great eyes from the queen to the admiral. They were frightened by his tall appearance and his sword by his side. "Its alright..." smiled Elsa. "He's with me to protect me."

Some of them relaxed at her explanation - they didn't like strangers.

"But Queen Elsa..." asked a 8-year old bluntly. Normally it would be offensive to speak against the queen, but they were still young. "You have your magic! You don't need anyone to protect you!"

Hans smirked at the intelligent remark of the boy. He wasn't comfortable with kids - they were always too loud, too annoying, so he stayed a bit at the background. No, queen Elsa didn't need anyone to protect her. But it was still acquired to have an escort with her. Magic or not, you weren't invincible.

Elsa smiled as she knelt beside the boy. "No, I do not. But you know what?" whispered the queen in conspiracy with the boy. "I let him think he's needed."

Hans looked to the other side as Elsa talked with the boy, to seemingly look like he hadn't heard what Elsa had whispered. The admiral frowned when he saw a shadow shift underneath the trees. Someone was there... The prince blinked again to see clearer, but the sun came through, shining through his eyes. After another blink, he saw nothing in the shadowy trees. Huh.. mused Hans. Must have been his imagination.

"Now... I sadly have to announce not so great news for you all..." said Elsa to the group children. She kept her explanation simple for the little ones. "As you may know, a threat is coming to Arendelle, and for your safety, you'll be placed across multiple families, who will care for you as if they were your foster mother" nodded the queen to the old lady.

"But.. we get to see each other right?" trembled the boy in fear.

"I'm afraid that is not possible"

The boy's lips trembled, and more children looked afraid to go with the families, who were standing a bit further away. After being so long shunned and spotted by society, the children had trust issues. To suddenly go with a family that had spotted them before, was not something they liked to do!

"I don't want to go!"

"Me neither!"

"Quiet, all of you!" scolded the foster mother to the pouting children. "The Queen has offered you all a family and a chance to start anew! If she wished so, she could have let you rot on the street while the war befalls upon us!"

Now, that wasn't how Elsa would have answered the children. The queen glared to the foster mother. "I believe I can speak for myself. There is no need to scold the children like that. They are afraid, as we all are."

"Yes, your majesty. I'm sorry, your majesty" muttered the foster mother when she saw the queen's ice blue eyes.

Elsa's eyes softened and she turned her attention back to the children. "I understand you are afraid to go with them. Believe me, I'm afraid too."

The children's jaws dropped. She? The Queen? The children thought that she was invincible, without fear!

"I'm afraid to lose you all. Everyone is important to me, to have a fair chance in life. When I know you are safe with them, I'll be much more at ease to take on the Duke of Weaselton."

Her reasoning seemed to get the older ones convinced, who slowly went towards the families to get to know them. A few little ones however stayed stubbornly with their foster mother. No matter what Elsa tried, They wouldn't go.

"hey... what's your name?" Elsa looked up to Hans who also knelt beside the boy.

The boy sniffled. "Joffrey."

"Alright, Joffrey.. see that family over there?" said Hans as he nodded to them. "They are afraid too, as as you are. They don't have someone to protect them. Someone needs to watch over them to make sure of that. and I think you are very capable of doing that."

"Me?" asked the boy insecure.

"Yes." smiled Hans. "Go on, show me your muscles." The boy tensed his arm up and Hans felt at his bicep. The admiral whistled. "Yes, you'll be a good soldier." praised the prince.

"But... Can't you watch over them?"

"No. I can't. I need to watch over the queen."

Joffrey grinned as he remembered what the queen had said to him. The boy felt much more secure now... "Well..." said the boy slowly. "I can slingshot."

"Really?" asked Elsa surprised. "Can you show us?" Joffrey nodded enthousiastically, and the other little ones became convinced too, to show their queen what they could do.

The boys lined up, took a stone in their slingshot and soon, their arms turned arround, making the sling whistle arround. With a flick of their hand, they released the stones, that hit the wall precisely where they wanted it to hit.

"That beautifully done, everyone!" smiled Elsa to the boys. She remembered in her childhood days, she would do this too with Anna. She had been quite skilled with in in fact...

* * *

Anna ducked when Hans looked her way, and she let out a sigh of relief. That was damn close! "ew..." muttered the princess when her boots came into a pile of mud. Branches from hiding before, were tangled into her hair, that was already messed up from the harsh windy horse ride.

THe princess' eyes travelled across the field, searching for a way to boycot their "perfect day". When she saw the boys take out their slingshots, Anna grinned. She had done this with Elsa when they were children, and after her isolation, she had kept practicing... untill she ruined a very antique vase. After that, her parents had taken the toy from her, saying that she should now behave like a princess, not a boy. Anna shook her head and looked to where the slingshots were being held. Bingo! She saw the boys take them out of a box... if she could get one of them...

The princess carefully went arround the house, waiting one last moment as she saw the box nearby. It was a few meters in open field, she could get noticed... Her eyes travelled back to the scenery where Hans and Elsa were watching the boys showing their skills. They were all focused on the play... not her. Now was the right moment! As quick as lightening, Anna shot forward, grabbed one of the slingshots and dissappeared back into the small forrest. After grabbing a good round stone, Anna laid it into the leather holder. Now came the trickiest part... to release at the right moment... Shit! Anna felt the stone fly out of her grip, unvoluntarily...

* * *

"AW!" Hans had just turned away, to check on the horses and give them some water, when he felt something at the side of his head. The prince groaned and rubbed the painfull place. The clinging of stone against wood could be heard, and the prince and queen saw a stone roll down.

"Oh!" gasped Joffrey. "I'm so sorry mi'lord!"

"Its nothing, Joffrey." smiled Hans as he kept his hand upon the hit place. "I have a thick skull."

"Oh, Hans are you alright?" Elsa looked quickly to the back of the prince's head, to see a little bit of blood trickling down. "Here let me help you..."

"Its not needed I'm fi-mmm" Hans bit his lip when the queen put some ice upon it.

"Go on, sit down."

"But-"

"Queen's orders" said Elsa as she pushed the prince down. After the blood stopped flowing by the cold ice, the queen noticed the prince's laugh. "What is so funny?" asked the queen as she depped his head clean.

"You're cute when you are concerned" blurted Hans out. His eyes began to shut down, as his vision swam a bit. To be so open and honest wasn't something that the prince did often, and Elsa looked now even more concerned.

"You've got a far to great knock on the head, Hans" said the queen as she kept the prince awake. It wouldn't do good if he fell asleep now.

The prince giggled, not completely back yet on the world, and Elsa couldn't help but giggle along.

* * *

Anna facepalmed herself when she saw Elsa tend to the prince. you idiot! The princess scolded when she saw the two sit together, _holding hands_ , for chocolate's name, for a half an hour! God, what did she needed to do to break them apart?!

* * *

Hans' dillusion and disorientation became less and less now, after sitting and watching the orphans meeting their families.

"I'm terribly sorry, your majesty." mumbled the foster mother. "I didn't mean to hurt Admiral Westerguard."

"Its alright. They were children, it was just an accident. Don't punish them for something so small." said Elsa as she remembered her parent's own punishement for the accident with Anna so many years ago.

"If you say so your majesty..." nodded the woman.

Now that the prince was feeling better, the queen looked longingly to the slingshot. She wondered... it had been so long, she could look if her aim was still as good as before... Elsa took a stone and began to swing the slingshot arround in her hand. And... after another swing, the queen let lose, missing the wall by far.

Hans chuckled as the queen stumped her foot. "It wasn't that bad..."

Elsa smiled dissappointed. "I could have done better. But alas, My aim isn't what it seems to be anymore..."

* * *

 _Oh believe me dear sister..._ Anna groaned from the harsh blow to her head. _Your aim is still exactly as it was befo_ re... The princess let her head fall down again on the musky ground to get the throbbing pain out of her head...

 **Poor Anna..; things aren't going smoothly for her. XD**


	4. Attempt 3

**There is some trouble on the horizon... Helsa is having a difficult moment...**

 **Attempt number three: The spider.**

"So... how did it go?" asked Olaf. Judging by Anna's face, it didn't go well at all.

"Not good" said Anna grumpily. "I hurt Hans, and Elsa immediately sprang upon him like a drooling teenager! gah!" Yes, it was exaggerated, but the princess felt frustrated that her sister was so influtuated with her once to be killer. He couldn't be trusted! One day he would plunge his knife into her back! "Come on Anna... think" Anna rubbed her forehead, but groaned from the pain, when she stroked the sensitive spot where Elsa unknowingly hit her.

As she tried to clear her mind, Anna watched as Olaf ran arround the flowers, taking the insects on his hand. "Hello there!" said the snowman happily to a butterfly. After that, a beetle came on his shoulder. Next a spider crawled upon the snowman's head.

"Ew, Olaf, take that spider off will you?" Anna didn't like that insect. True it was harmless, but with those long hairy things of his. "Its disgusting to w-" Anna stopped mid-sentence and grinned. "Olaf, you're a genius! thank you!"

"Oh..you're welcome!" replied the snowman. After that confusion came over him. "For what exactly?"

Anna took her empty water bottle out and the spider crawled from Olaf into it. Quickly Anna shut it again. "For bringing me a new idea." smiled Anna as she mounted her horse again.

* * *

Hans frowned when he knelt by Elsa's horse and let his hands go over the saddle. It hadn't been visible at first to him... but when he traced his hand across the animal, he felt a raw cut underneath its belly. The prince took the saddle off to examine it further.

"What is it?"

"Look at it..." muttered Hans as he held the material before the queen's eyes. "Doesn't it seem strange to you?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes, but she found nothing abnormal. "I'm sorry, I don't see anything."

"Look here..."pointed the prince out as he traced his finger across the cut. "Its in one straight line. That is not possible with this material. If it would cut, it wouldn't be so neat." Hans pointed his finger further. "Here, its going into a hook-like shape."

"So.. what are you trying to say?"

"Your saddle was being sabotaged." said Hans. "Someone cut it till... here" indicated the prince. The one responsible knew that if you would run with your horse, that it would snap by the pressure."

"Someone wants me dead?"

Hans pressed his lips together. "Apparently so."

"But... I don't have any enemies" said the queen. "The people are happy."

"So they always seem. But there is a lot you can hide behind the curtains." commented Hans. he nodded to her hands. "You should know."

"So... what now?"

"When we return, you'll ask the horse master who appointed the stable boy for your saddle. Keep it discrete though" adviced the prince. "the people may not know about it."

"Why?"

"If they know, your assassins would know that you are alert. if you sent all the guards arround the kingdom, they'll feel threatened. Either they will dissappear or they will get desperate and try another attempt at your life."

Elsa blinked surprised. "You seem to have personal experience with it." Her comment made the prince uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to prey" apologized the queen.

Hans shook his head. "Its nothing your majesty." THe prince re-checked the new saddle a commoner had brought them, and suddenly Elsa began to doubt the prince's intentions. _What if HE cut the saddle?_ The queen's throat went dry and her stomach twisted arround. _No, that can't be. Besides, why would he save you afterwards? He could have easily let you skid of the cliff!_ _But then again... He had also done that with the chandelier, 3 years ago. Saving her for her own personal gain. What if he WANTED to save her? to be the hero, to get her gratitude... to creep closer to the crown?_

 _"Elsa was preferable off course..."_

"Elsa?"

The queen startled and looked back to Hans. "I'm ready." She made her voice formal again, and she didn't fail to notice the surprised and - _was that hurt?_ \- shocked look on his face. With his help, the queen mounted her horse again.

He didn't understand her sudden cold behaviour. It was as if she flipped the pages again, back to how she first was when they met for the alliance. _What was it that made her so distant to him a-_ Hans' eyes widened. _Oh. off course. The saddle. She thought HE cut it!_ Hans' eyes travelled to the queen. If he told her that he hadn't done it, it would get the opposite effect, and so he stayed quiet during the rest of their trip.

THe prince couldn't help but feel his heart clench at the cold distant look of hers. After all those months of fighting for her approval, he had finally gained her trust... only to be taken away in a blink of an eye. He had changed: for her, and by her. The prince turned his head to the other side to blink his tears away. For a moment he reconsidered. _What was the point in trying to be the good guy, if they only saw the man he once was? Why do all this effort? He could be what they saw, right?_

If this had happened a few weeks earlier, the prince would indeed have turned back to his old manipulative ways. But now... the pain of her denial to him was far more greater then the need for revenge. Hans jaw twitched. Love was weak, and he had forgotten its lesson. Now, he would pay the price. It was clear the queen didn't trust him -not now, not ever. Well, then so would he.

It was 5 hours horse riding towards the military camps - too long for the horses to gallop. So, after 2 hours riding, Elsa decided to take a break. "Can you pass the wine?" The queen startled when Hans put the bottle a bit too harsh into her hands, after which he took out the provisions. "There was no need to be so rough with it" said the queen irritated - the long trip had made her exhausted.

"I suggest your majesty that we hurry" answered the monotone voice of the admiral. "We're on a tight shedule after all."

Elsa frowned, as she hadn't realized the great effect her behaviour truly had on the prince. Still, she decided to stay silent too, and eat her meal quickly. The tension hung in the air like a bomb ready to burst.

* * *

Anna grinned when she saw the two angrily looking faces. They seemed to have had an argument before... Good... Then why did she feel guilty when she saw Elsa's hurt face? The Princess dismissed rapidly the feeling. This was for her own good...

The princess looked up, to see a tree hanging over the eating couple. She could climb in there, and let the spider fall on them. Bye, bye happy meal! Anna let out a breath to blast a piece of her hair away. God, she looked like a mess. After this, she surely would take a bath for her successful work!

Anna climbed onwards, and took the spider out. Immediately the spider began to make its web downwards...

* * *

Elsa just wanted to give the wine bottle to Hans, when she noticed the spider next to her. The queen screamed, and the bottle fell out of her hands, causing wine to spill all over Hans' shirt. The prince cursed and looked angrily to the queen. "Well, thank you for ruining my shirt!"

"SPIDER! GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!" yelled the queen as she crawled backwards.

Hans smirked at the queen's frightened face. "Relax its just a spider."

"JUST a spider?!" yelled the queen hysterical. "Hans get it away, now, please!"

"Oh, so now it is Hans eh?" said the prince with black eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't think I didn't notice your ice cold behaviour before" said Hans as he took the spider in his hand. "You think I cut your saddle isn't it? To answer your question, no I didn't."

"Why would I trust you? you could be lying!"

"I'm not." snarled Hans. "I hate to be seen as only a monster. And for a moment, I thought you saw through it. I should have known otherwise." The prince huffed. "I worked hard, I never did anything that you didn't ask of me. And yet you still see me as the Devil himself after all those years." The prince tossed the spider away and walked away from the queen to wash his shirt off.

"If you don't trust me, how can I trust you, your majesty. Tell me. Give me one good reason why I should even CARE about you, your sister or your kingdom when I don't get even a slight "thank you"."

"You own us."

"The Southern Isles, and me, own you nothing." retorted the prince. "YOU came to us, remember, after cutting trade with Weaselton?"

Elsa fumed with rage at his remark, because the prince was truly right. Arendelle was completely dependant on the Southern Isles. The queen's rage diminished however when she saw Hans' defeated face. This wasn't acting, the Queen knew enough of masks to know this was too real, to authentic. Guilt began to ate at the queen when she realized how hard she had been on Hans. She should know how terrifying it is to be seen as a monster. She had had Anna to let the people see the good in her. Hans had no one. Completely and utterly alone.

"I'm sorry. Its just... still difficult I guess to forget what happened... but that doesn't make my behaviour right" whispered Elsa as she took his shoulder. "It was rude and childish to act like that. I truly didn't know you felt that way."

Hans scoffed. "Well, no one asked me before..." His sarcastic behaviour vanished, and his face softened. The prince turned his head towards Elsa, warmth shining back in his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." smiled Elsa back. She wanted to return to their eating place, when she noticed their bodies were sticking together. "Oh no..." groaned Elsa when she saw the wine soak into her dress too. "Great. Now we have to wash them." After a bit fundling they managed to free themselves.

Hans felt the water with his fingers. "Its cool..." sighed the prince relieved. After such a hot morning, the water felt like heaven to him.

"So... how are we going to do this?" said Elsa nervously. This was bathing. with a man. alone in the woods. Her parents would turn in their graves if they knew!

Oh right. The queen was with him. Hans swallowed. "Uhm... we can take turns?" offered the prince. "I promise not to look."

Elsa nodded nervously. "Better if you go first. Your shirt is more soaked then mine, so it will be better to get your wine stains first off..."

"Oh... well... good." stuttered Hans. The man sighed relieved when the queen turned her back towards him. How strange it was, that they went from a fight, back to their normal... well, talking. In normal arguments, he would have exploded and yelled against his older brothers. Not to her. Okay, he had yelled to her, but not as loud as he usually would. She kept him calm somehow...

Elsa couldn't help but look slightly through her fingers. It was inapproppiate yes, but she had never seen a man without clothes before. Well, besides her own father off course when he took her into bad. Woah... The queen swallowed when she saw his well trained body: his muscles that flexed, his hard abs... She felt her cheeks go red, and she quickly turned her head back when Hans glanced to her. Spattering water gave her the signal that Hans was in the small lake and she re-opened her eyes.

"Oh, fantastic..." hummed Hans as he began to swim arround. When he saw the nervous queen at the shore, the prince turned his back away so he could give her some privacy. A splash made him re-open his eyes - and no, he didn't peak, what do you think of him?! He wasn't a pervert! -

"Oh, that's great" murmured Elsa as she felt the water cool off her body. She kept herself low though, so only her shoulders were visible. After that, the two began to wash their stained clothes. After all the wine stains were gone, they laid their clothes into the sun to dry, while they kept swimming arround. After 15 minutes, their clothes had dried up thanks to the hot weather, and the two went back to the shore.

"whoah!" Elsa felt her feet slip out on the slippery stones beneath her when she felt Hans' arms arround her. The two blinked, standing completely still as a statue, as they heard each other's breathing. The cool water, the warmth of the midday sun, Hans' steady arms... the queen felt her cheeks redden again.

As he held her, he could feel every rounding of her body thanks to the water dripping down. chest... shoulders... Hans' breath stocked when he saw her slightly transparent corset giving away more then they should. "I.. uhm... I'm sorry." uttered the prince as he helped the queen on safe land. "It wasn't my intention, I mean... I did want to help you but-."

"No, its alright" smiled Elsa as she turned arround to face him. Hans gulped. The queen noticed his reaction and her eyes went downwards. "Oh..." The queen quickly grabbed a piece of clothing to hide her transparent corset. "I..."

"I'll..." The two royals akwardly glanced away from one another and quickly put their clothes on. In the midday sun, their hair quickly dried. They quickly rode on, in that same akward yet comfortable silence...

 **Jeez, who knew such a little spider could have so much consequences?! XD Hans is so cute when he's uncomfortable.**


	5. Author's note

**Hello, everyone. I apologize for the lack of update.**

 **on 20 and 22 august, I had to re-do my exams on university. Those were quite important, cause they determine if I may go on Erasmus or not.**

 **Guess which Land I go? Sweden! Yeah, the cold didn't bother me either! I don't know anything about my results (yet), so its quite suspenseful.**

 **So, seeing on how I'll be going to Sweden, make my administrative documents in order, trying to settle in before the new academic year starts (sweden starts already on the 29 august, can you believe it?), and being with a whole bunch of new people... I'll put this story on hold. For now. When I'm again in calmer waves, I'll update the new part. (its 1/3 written or so.)**

 **Well, that's it. I hope you all have a lovely vacation, folks!**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle**


	6. Attempt 4

**Thank you for your reviews! Oh, and you may sing along if you want to! XD**

 **Attempt number four: The boat.**

Elsa sighed relieved when she saw the boat in sight. After so many hours in the saddle she began to get tired. "Come on.. just a little bit further" said the queen softly to her horse. It was, unlike the one before, very calm and trustworthy.

The two royals dismounted their animals, who they gave to the ferry man - they would retrieve that later when they returned. The only other passage, safe for water, was through a path on the mountains. It would take far longer to go by land then over water, so they chose the last option.

"Oh, your majesty..." muttered the old man when he saw the queen arrive.

"Please there is no need" said Elsa as she saw how difficult the man had with bowing to her. How old was he? 70? older even...

"Please get on, get on..."

Hans too looked to the fragile old man, and back to the waters, that waved dangerously on the winds. "Listen, dear man. There is no need to exhaust yourself." spoke the prince as he stopped the man from going with them. "I'll bring her on the other side myself. please take care of the horses instead while we are gone."

"But my lord!" stammered the old man offended. "I can't let your majesty without guidance! Besides my boat is my own!"

"Listen, mr-"

"Jon"

"Alright Jon" smiled Elsa to the old man. "I would love if you were to stay put as my escort told you. He's perfectly able to steer a boat, there won't be a single scratch on it when we return it."

The old man looked with narrowed eyes to the admiral: his eyes weren't as great as they once were, but now they recognized the famous prince. Like everyone he had heard about the events during the Great Thaw - and what Hans had almost done to the Queen. "You better come back with her, boy." threatened Old Jon with a shaky finger. He didn't know what exactly was true about the prince. like every story, it became exaggerated each time it was told. First, it was Anna who made the Prince stop from killing the queen. Then, it was Anna's sacrifice that made the Prince's heart freeze. Another version popped up: Not Anna but the queen herself had frozen the prince's heart as punishement.

That story went arround in the further ends of the kingdom, and many found it strange that the prince, who's heart had apparently been "frozen" by the queen, came back to help her.

 _"Perhaps the queen pardoned him" said a farmer in the tavern._

 _"Yes, but that doesn't explain why he doesn't have white hair like the princess!" said a maiden._

 _"Oh shut up woman!" grumbled the comrad of the farmer._

 _"No, she's right you know." said the man who opened the tavern. "He should have had white hair if the queen froze his heart."_

 _The woman grinned triumphantly to the farmer, as the tavern holder went on: "So, like Jarle said, she must have pardoned him!" Now it was the farmer's turn to stick his tongue out._

 _The woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, she has... but don't you all remember what thaws a frozen heart?" The whole tavern went quiet: News like this drove the boredom of everyday life away. "An act of true love" said the woman with great respect._

 _Everyone let this sink in, as they theorized further. "So.. what did the prince do?" said the farmer mockingly to the woman._

 _"Not the prince... the queen did" theorized the blacksmith. "Why did she pardon him so easily for almost killing her and princess Anna? Why not because SHE performed the act of true love?"_

 _The tavern roared: both from excitement and disgust. "Ew, come on Ulv! That's not how the Queen is!"_

 _"Really now?" answered the blacksmith. "She did manage to hide those powers for 13 years!"_

 _The crowd went silent again as they thought about it. "It can't be the queen stupid!" said the baker eventually. "The act of true love has to be done by the prince himself, not someone else!"_

 _"But that doesn't make any sense" commented his wife. "How could he perform an act of true love? In all this time, we have never seen him do it!"_

 _"Perhaps he doesn't need to do it." theorized another. "Don't you ever notice that the prince doesn't show his bare hands? To anyone?"_

 _"He's royalty stupid, he has to keep his pretty hands clean!" mocked the third. The crowd laughed at his remark, but they kept listening to the one who talked before._

 _"He doesn't show his hands... he doesn't seem to perform the act of true love..." said the man slowly to build his tension up. " He's from the SOUTH, where it is always WARM. He has red hair..."_

 _"Judas' hair..." mumbled the priest as he quickly made a cross._

 _"its clear the man has powers of his own, not just any kind, o no!" said the man as he enjoyed everyone's attention._

 _"Wind?"_

 _"Earth?"_

 _"Good looks?" The woman who said that quickly got a glare from her husband._

 _"No, he can control fire, everyone!" said the man as he revealed his theory._

The story went on and on, and soon everyone believed that the prince had powers too - which he never had off course.

And so, the old man trembled slightly for the far more taller prince. Who knows what he could do: make him a pile of ash in a minute...

"I won't hurt her, Jon." said the prince to calm the man's nerves down. "I give you my word no harm will come to her."

Jon nodded slowly when he saw the honesty in the man's eyes. After so many years, he could see easily through the lies of gamblers or people who tried to pay less money to him on the ferry.

After they were far enough, Hans let out a whistle of relief. "I thought he would never let me pass." mumbled Hans as he peddled the boat on.

The queen giggled at his remark. "Afraid, Admiral?"

"Me, never!" the man's ego resurfaced and Elsa, who was with her back to the prince, had to stiffle a full laugh. "Fear itself is afraid of me. I laugh in the face of danger - WHOAH!"

Elsa couldn't keep her laugh in anymore as the prince ducked away from the ice monster she created out of the lake's water. "ahw, don't fret, admiral" grinned Elsa. "I'll protect you from harm." Again she began to laugh as Hans' cheeks became as red as his hair.

"Haha. very funny" said the prince, who's pride was shattered like a broken mirror.

The queen stopped herself from laughing further as she saw the prince's face. _Wow. He really didn't take that well..._ frowned the queen as she saw his sullen expression. _Huh. Perhaps I need to-_

"WOW!" let the prince out when the queen stood up: her sudden movement made the boat lose balance, going with the queen's body weight. Quickly the prince went to the other side, to counter her, causing Elsa to fall back on the seat. "Don't... just stay still alright?"

"Yeah well, I already figured that, thanks" said Elsa as she tried to get out of her very unqueen like position.

"Why did you want to stand up?" asked Hans as he walked carefully across the boat to get new peddles - the other ones was taken out of his grip when Elsa made the boat wobble.

"Oh... just..." The queen schrugged, not knowing what to say. Today, things already had been awkward between the two. She needed some time to think, to progress everything she was going to say when they arrived at the camp. As Queen, and highest commander of the armies, she had to make a speech off course to motivate the men. Truth was, she didn't had any time before to prepare herself, with the cliff incident, then at the orphanage, the lake... God, the universe certainly seems to work against her to do her job!

Silence once again fell between the two, as Hans rowed slowly to the other side. The current from the water however, not to mention the wind, was quite strong, and so the prince had difficulty to get forward. And with the afternoon sun, the prince soon began to sweat as well. "Your majesty... I... uhm... I will need to remove some clothing if you don't mind." mumbled the prince.

"Oh... well... yes, off course" said the queen as she looked away from his slim clothed form. But with Hans now sitting across her it was really hard for her NOT to look. Luckily they were already half way... thought Elsa as she tried to search for the distance between the boat and the main land.

It began to get easier now to row for him as he got used to the movements. The young admiral glanced to the queen when she wasn't looking to him.

 _There you see her... sitting there across the way..._

Hans frowned and glanced aside. Just water arround him. Nothing except for a little red crab... His mind played tricks on him, that was it!

 _She ain't got a lot to say, but there is something about her..._

 _And you don't know why_

 _but you're dying to try_

 _you want to KISS the girl..._

Hans' eyes went wide at the last three words, and he lost his rythm with the peddles, causing watter to spatter all over. again he looked arround. That was way to loud to be simply the wind! "Did you hear something?"

Elsa frowned and pitched her ears, quite annoyed to get wet again for the second time that day. "No, not at all..."

Great. The admiral grimaced inwardly. Now he was going crazy!

 _Yes, you want her_  
 _Look at her, you know you do_  
 _It's possible she wants you too_  
 _There's one way to ask her_

Their eyes met and they quickly looked away again. Elsa didn't want to tell Hans she heard the singing too. The rational mind of the queen dismissed the voices. You can't hear singing when there are no PEOPLE arround you right?! Right?!

 _My oh my_  
 _Looks like the boy's too shy_  
 _Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

Hans moved forward with the peddles, causing their faces to be a lot closer then they normally would be. Yet, the prince backed away quickly, not wanting to embarrass the queen any further today. He was the man who tried to KILL her for christ' sake! She would never... Hans stopped his train of thought. No. _They_ would never be together. The people would string them both up by their feet and lynch them if - and only IF - it would ever happen! Not that it would...

The prince groaned at his messed up mind. See, this is why he always detached himself from others. Its less complicated.

 _Shalalalala_  
 _Ain't that sad_  
 _it's such a shame_  
 _Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_  
 _go on and kiss the girl_

Elsa couldn't help but feel her stomach twist when the prince came closer to her face. And each time he backed away, she could feel herself being dissappointed. Why?! It wasn't like he liked her! He didn't want to be with the queen who ruined his life and reputation... And it wasn't as if she wanted him to kiss her! Elsa blushed at the thought. No. she didn't want him to kiss her. AT ALL. Heck, the first time they met for the alliance, they had each other's throat at sword- and spike point! Elsa tried to call up that same hatred, that same repulse she had felt during that meeting... and she couldn't. Not when she knew the man behind the mask.

 _Nows your moment_  
 _Floating in a blue lagoon_  
 _Boy, you better do it soon_  
 _No time will be better_  
 _She don't say a word_  
 _And she wont say a word_  
 _Until you kiss the girl_

Something shifted. Neither knew what exactly had changed when they reached that turning point. Perhaps they were tired of the chirades, of the masks and deception at court. Tired of future judgements and the consequences of their actions. Tired of being a good, decent person. But then again... She was not completely good, and he wasn't completely evil.

And when they touch, they would be whole.

Their eyes closed as they went closer... and closer... The world shifted. Not figurately, but literally as they both met ice cold fjord water. When the shock passed, Elsa swam back to the surface for air, coughing from the water in her nose. "Hans?" it was hard to see with the water pricking her eyes. "Hans?" another few seconds passed by, and the queen frowned. This took too long... Elsa looked down to see blood drift upwards. Oh no...

After taking a deep breath, the queen dived back underwater, searching for the prince. Thank god the sun shines! After looking arround the queen spotted the dark silhouette of the prince drifting downwards. Judging by the bloody rocks she passed by, the admiral must have hit the rocks with his head. With the wound he had retrieved at the orphanage... Elsa doubled her efforts and managed to reach him, taking his unconcious body under his arms.

But for the queen, the prince was way too heavy to lift him back up to the surface. And her oxygen began to run out. If she went back now for fresh air, she wouldn't be able to reach him anymore, and he would die. Come on there must be something she could -

An idea popped into the queen's head, and she moved her hand downwards, calling up her magic. When a gust of wind began to flow out of her hand, both of them were propelled upwards with blinding speed towards the surface. Just when the queen's vision began to go black, they broke the surface. Air!

The queen groaned from the prince's weight, all while she tried to make an ice platform beneath her.

"There they are!"

The exhausted queen turned her head, to see a couple of soldiers rowing towards them.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" asked the commander of the group. One of their scouts had seen the incident, and the men went as quickly as possible to find their queen.

"Elsa nodded weakly. "I'm fine, commander. But Admiral Westerguard... needs to be tended to." As the commander helped her on board of the little boat, the other soldiers heaved the unconcious man up.

Immediately, the queen knelt by the prince, trying to search for a sign of life. Nothing. As she had been taught by her father, she put her hands on the man's chest and began to count to 30. After reaching the amount of pushes, Elsa closed Hans' nose and breathed her oxygen into his mouth.

1...2..3... again the queen began to count to 30, repeating the whole procedure. After the third attempt however, the queen began to lose hope... had she been too late to save him? Elsa didn't dwindle on the thought and kept going: placing again her mouth on the prince's.

Just then, Hans opened his eyes.

For a second all they did was stare to one another, before the prince began to cough the remaining water out of his lungs, doubling over in the process.

After getting a towel on his back by one of the soldiers, the admiral didn't take his eyes of the queen for the rest of the trip...

 **And I'm back again guys! I found some time to write... and I can announce I have succeeded in my exams! I'm sitting now in Sweden with a huge grin on my face! Truly the country is so beautiful!**

 **As you can see, Elsa is not a damsel in distress! And yes, Anna is responsible for the boat toppling over. Obviously inspired by "the Little mermaid". Its such a cute song!**

 **My theory has always been that Hans is Ariel's son. Yes, I know she got a daughter... but Hans didn't say he DIDN'T have a sister in frozen! So that's why he's able to hear Sebastian.** **Also the Southern Isles are believed to be Denmark: where the Little mermaid statue stands, and where Hans Christian Andersen comes from!**

 **As for Elsa... well, she inherited magic... so I assume she's sensitive to nature as well, with her controlling the ice. Just... accept it that she can hear Sebastian speak. XD**

 **I can't make promises when I will post the next chapter for this story. I just hope you readers can be patient.**

 **Love,**

 **TeamArendelle**


	7. Attempt 5

It didn't take long however for the admiral to fall back unconcious from the harsh knock on the head. As the soldiers brought the man to his private tent, the queen unwillingly stayed behind – She was expected to speak for her men after all. She was a queen, and she had a duty and responsibility to them all. Not one.

That didn't mean she didn't hate it though.

"Elsa!"

The queen blinked surprised when she heard her name. Anna?! What was she doing here? The queen turned around to see her sister come her way. When the queen saw her sibling's dishiveled appearance, her question changed.

"What happened to you?" said Elsa with raised eyebrows.

"Oh..I… well.. waterbranches. Not waterbranches but Water and branches." Explained Anna nervously. "And mud."

In normal cases, the queen would have been alarmed at her sister's behaviour. She would even have been suspicious about why she truly came here. But now, as stressed and worried as Elsa was, she let the signs slide away.

The older sibling hummed absently as she saw the healing master come out of Hans' tent. His face seemed to be… optimistic.

"And then, I fell down into the lake."

"Yes, yes… off course" mumbled Elsa, not really listening to her sister's ramblings, as she strided immediately towards the healing master to ask about Hans' condition. After that, the queen immediately strode off to her men for her speech.

Anna frowned at her sister's absent mind. This wasn't like her at all to simply dismiss their conversation! The girl shivered in the colder environment. Thanks to her wet clothes, she began to get cold quickly. "I… I'm going to warm myself up." Said Anna slowly to get to her sister.

"Yeah..you do that."

Anna's lips went thin at the small, almost uncaring remark. "Fine." Articulated the princess. "Then, I'm going. Right now. Like… now."

No response.

The princess stormed away to her tent, as for not to cry in public. That… snake had turned and twisted her head around! It was as she predicted: Her sister couldn't concentrate anymore on her tasks as ruler thanks to Mister Perfect's honey-words.

For a moment, Anna thought to confront the southern prince, to leave her sister alone… but that would gain the opposite effect. He would continue to court Elsa, just to infuriate her further.

Granted, she didn't want the prince to be dead…just… not so close to her sister at the moment. She didn't need him to rely on! Elsa had her by her side, to tell everything! The princess bit her lip. Right now, Hans was still weak from the harsh bump on the head. She would let him be for the time being. And while he recovered, she would try to find a new solid plan to stop her sister from falling in love with him.

The queen smiled tiredly as she descended from the little stage. The speech had not been going as well as she wanted… but the men seemed to have liked it.

Hans…

The ice queen shook her head. He had been on her mind all this time, ever since the boat trip. And it infuriated her that he kept appearing before her, like when they were swimming in the lake…

Elsa blushed at the inappropriate thought and she blushed even harder when she thought what had nearly happened at the-

The woman stopped mid-step as the realization only now began to sink in. She tried to KISS him. Him, the traitor who tried to kill her! Her hands began to shake and her head spinned around. Right…there was no need to be so stressed out about this. They were just great friends, everyone saw that! The queen clenched her fists, so hard the knuckles became white. But that didn't mean she couldn't distance herself from him, for a little while to clear her head a-

"your majesty, the council is about to start!"

Aaand the quiet moment was gone. Elsa sighed as the messenger stopped before her out of breath. Right. Council meeting. It had slipped from her mind, as many things seemed to lately. The queen bit her lip. And how would that be? Whispered a voice inside her head. Perhaps because your head was too much in the clouds with your "friend" the Admiral?

Elsa shook her head. Nonsense. It was because of all the little accidents today, that it was hard to let herself focus. As she approached the council members, the queen put that thought into the back of her mind, turning her attention to the men before her. Her eyes stopped for a moment with Hans, who had decided to come anyway, despite his injury on the head.

"Gentlemen. Thank you for coming." Began Elsa as she tore her disapproving eyes away from the stubborn prince. "General, what news of the Duke's army?"

"The horses and his weaponry slows him down on the main land, your grace. In the meanwhile, a few of our troops managed to sabotage many of their supplies as well."

Elsa narrowed her eyes when taking in the news. "I did not know of this information, and you should have consultated me before doing such reckless acts, general."

"Your majesty, I was simply-"

"Disobeying my voice in this very room." Interrupted Elsa mercilessly. Oh, she had seen their expressions when they thought she wasn't looking: a woman was not fit to lead an army. The queen scoffed inwardly. Many women did so in the past, such as Joanne d'arc… but even now, in the 19th century, there were still reports of Swedish women who went into battle with their husband. "Pull your troops back here."

"but your ma-"

"How many men did you loose?"

The general swallowed. "358" The man immediately flinched under the queen's cold eyes, but went on to defend his point. "But for each men we loose, the Duke-"

"We need our men more then the Duke needs his" spat Elsa. "Get to Njordbergen, and retrieve them yourself."

"I could sent a raven…"

"And let the Duke's men shoot them down, after which they know all our valid information?" Elsa gritted her teeth at the man's incompetence. "Get the fastest horse, and return the troops back" God, why her father let that idiot gain the stripes, was something she would never understand.

But then again, her father had never been into war himself, all while making sure his eldest daughter didn't freeze her whole kingdom into ice.

"Now, are there other things I should know about before we start?" asked Elsa the other Ardellian Generals. And these were her own people, for crying out loud! The former traitor-prince did even more then them combined.

All of them muttered apologies to the queen, saying that they indeed hadn't done anything else behind her orders.

"Good. General Ulfson, proceed please." Nodded Elsa, the former dispute already forgotten. Now was not the time to linger on what they did wrong, but what they could do to set things right and prepare themselves.

"Thank you your majesty. According to reports, the Duke has split his army. One by main land-" the man pointed to the landmap before moving his finger to the coast. "And by ships."

The queen did her best to mask her worried face. Two armies at the same time?! Either the Duke was foolish or sure from himself, because no leader would ever do such a reckless risk – not unless they were absolutely sure they would win… "I can freeze the ships and buy us some time when the Duke's infantry comes from the main land" said the queen as she looked to the little wooden miniature ships on the map.

"They will expect that." Said Hans. Everyone turned their disapproving eyes to the prince. "By freezing the Fjord, the duke's men can easily walk on the ice, joining the second army…" the prince used the wooden miniature from the ships towards land. "We'll be locked in on two sides."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Keep them at bay by turning the winds. Use snow to make them cold – they won't be able to do much, and the cold will weaken them." Said the prince as the plan began to unfold in his mind. "While you keep his armada from reaching, we can take out the main army. One –" the prince ticked a miniature wooden horse down. "By –" another went down. "One." The last one fell down, and the prince kept staring to the map, not noticing at all that his hand was nearly touching that of the queen's.

"That's… a good plan" admitted the queen – she didn't look to him, as she noticed that their faces were way too close to be appropriate. Just then the queen saw how close their hands were, and she took hers away as if she had burned herself.

"Your majesty. Since you will be stopping the ships, we still need a representative on the battle field" coughed a second general.

Elsa rubbed forehead in exhaustion, before looking to the men before her, 15 in total. Many of them were already past their prime – during her isolation years, and the decreasing influence of her father on the kingdom, had made the high lords and generals lazy in their seats. Their tactics and reasoning of war weren't modern anymore, as she had already witnessed with the general she sent out.

As for the "younger" ones (around 40, she believed), didn't had any real experience on the field. "I'll decide this tomorrow, gentlemen." Said the queen. She was so tired of the discussions, not to mention a whole day of riding was already in her body. She needed time to think alone.

The men went outside as their queen commanded. Yet, Elsa still felt a presence nearby. Take one guess who it was… A scolw escaped from her lips. "I told you to leave, Admiral."

"you didn't tell me when." Answered Hans smoothly. His sparkling misschievious eyes diminished however when he looked to the queen. She was way too tired. "You need rest, my queen" spoke Hans now more softly.

"Why should I take rest when you don't take it either?" Elsa's eyebrows went up to the prince, before glancing back to the land map, trying to summarize their plan once more inside her head.

"You are the queen" emphasized Hans on the last word. "And everyone expects you freshly rested when the battle begins."

"I still can- Hans!" yelled Elsa when the prince shoved all the wooden miniatures away, causing them to clatter on the ground.

"Oeps." Smirked Hans. "It seems I have already slain the enemy, your grace. Now, can we celebrate on our victory?"

Slowly, The queen's angry face melted away, admitting defeat to Hans' attempts to ease her mind. "Fine…" smiled the queen. "let's do tha- aaah!" Elsa's hand flew to her neck where the wet melting snow tricked downwards. She didn't have cold off course, but that didn't mean she was surprised by the gesture! Immediately the blonde woman's eyes went to the innocent face of the prince.

"It wasn't me."

"Usually, when someone says that, they are guilty."

"Ah, but perhaps I want to let you think that I did it."

"Oh, really? Then tell me Admiral, who did it instead?"

Hans' finger pointed upwards, towards a dripping tree hanging above Elsa's head. "you see? It wasn't me."

Elsa's eyes narrowed from the branch, back to the prince, before looking back to the prince. All that time, the prince' face stayed as blank as ever – but the queen knew how good he was at twisting words and hiding behind masks. Her eyes travelled downwards, and her mouth split into a grin when she found his dripping wet sleeve. "Then how come your sleeve is wet, prince Hans?"

"I passed a few branches on the way."

"lying to your queen is an act of treason."

"Says what law exactly?"

"I'm the queen. And my will is law."

The two were close now, hearing each other's breathing onto one another. Again, both the queen and prince felt that same pull from the lake, and Hans was now the one who closed the gap… closer… closer…

SPLASH!

After sputtering and coughing, the prince managed to swipe the snow away that the queen had conjured on his face. The prince looked with amused eyes to the innocent looking queen, who tried desperately not to burst into laughter. "It seems our majesty has attacked one of her own people no less" said the prince as he took his own snowball in his hand. "and a far more greater crime then just lying." The prince threw another snowball, hitting the queen on the shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare to attack me" smiled Elsa as they played on with the silly game. The queen conjured a new snowball in her hand, but missed when the prince skilfully ducked. "I'm a poor damsel in distress, screaming for my knight in shining armor to rescue me!" the queen dramatically swooned, causing Hans to laugh at her theatrics.

"Your prince charming isn't here, I'm afraid" grinned Hans as he catched her.

"Really?" Elsa's tone changed back to seriousness, causing Hans to get thrown back into reality. "Because I believe he's right before my eyes…"

Hans' eyes went wide at her remark, and he let go, quickly turning his back to her. "I'm not your prince charming, your grace." The prince swallowed. "I'm the evil suitor. And villains don't get a happy ending."

Elsa took his hand, pinching it as she forced the prince to look into her eyes. "And I'm an evil witch, who froze the whole kingdom…" whispered Elsa as she cupped his cheek. "Life is no fairytale, Hans… but we can make the fairy tales ourselves, to let them come true…"

Anna sighed relieved when she saw the generals come out. God their meeting had taken forever! How her sister could manage to sit there and listen to those boring old men for 5 hours straight, was beyond her. But, now that they were gone… perhaps she could finally speak her sister about Ha- The princess grumbled in anger when she saw both Elsa and Hans come outside the tent. Why was the universe so mean to her?! The princess watched on, as the two talked and even began a snowball fight together.

The princess couldn't help but feel her stomach sink at the sight. She and her sister were always the ones who did a snowball fight, build snowmen together and drank hot chocolate! Now, she barely even saw or spoke with her.

Anna didn't realize however that she had just been the same way with Kristoff when she just started a relationship with him – at that moment, the girl was so engrossed in her new life, that she forgot to include Elsa in her happiness as well. It hadn't been her intention, and neither was it now Elsa's to act so distant from the other sibling…

The young sister blinked and shot up from her hiding place when she couldn't see the two anymore. Oh no… where did they go now?! Anna quickly looked around, searching with her ears for the voices from her sister and the red snake. The princess' mouth split into a grin when she heard them again, and she crept closer, peaking from behind the bushes once more.

Hans grunted when he felt the queen's snowball hit him in the stomach, but quickly regained his balance to throw his – causing it the splatter in the completely wrong way onto a tree nearby. The queen began to laugh and the misschievious prince began to dash towards her. The queen, who was laughing so much, didn't notice the prince until it was too late and she coughed when snow went into her nose and slightly opened mouth. Half-blind, the queen made a giant snowball drop on the prince's head as well.

Alright, this had to end now… grumbled Anna as she saw the two play with one another. The princess wiped some more snow away that was a leftover from the miscalculated snowball from the prince. Good, now how could she – as she had wiped more or less the snow away, the girl noticed a huge shunk of loose ice nearby. Probably had fallen from the tree, thought the princess as she looked directly above her. Immediately the princess took the ice in her hand and threw it before the two royals.

Elsa's eyes widened when she felt her right feet suddenly stand on something slippery – the next thing she knew, she felt herself going backwards, down the large hill.

"Elsa-aah!" Hans tried to grap her, but was pulled downwards as well. For a moment, all they could see was the world in white and grey with the other person as clear as day. Then the world stopped turning, and the two could only listen to their rapid breathing.

Elsa listened to the prince's heartbeat under her ear – she had fallen on top of him thanks to them rolling downwards. The snowball fight had brought her mind at ease, and now, hearing the prince's steady heartbeat, she felt as if she could fall asleep….

Vaguely Elsa saw the prince' silhouette come closer, and before she could make out what he was doing, she felt his lips ghosting over hers. The queen relaxed as the prince pressed their lips together – all her worries of the war, her sister's safety and her people melted away for a couple of seconds as she lost herself in the moment.

He didn't know why he did it now, at this moment. It just felt right to do so, and oh, how he wished he didn't need air, so he could keep her lips on his forever! Then this moment, away from reality, would never end…

But alas, they both needed air, and as the oxygen went back into their lungs, so did reality return to their minds.

"Tell me to stop" begged Hans in-between heavy breaths. He knew if the queen didn't refuse him, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back now. "Elsa… please. Let me stop."

"What if I don't want you to stop?" whispered the queen as they bumped their foreheads together. Their eyes met again, and both leaned in once more. The queen, feeling uncomfortable on keeping her body up, decided to change her position when-

A gasp of pain went from the queen's mouth, and Hans stopped confused at the strange sound – had he hurt her?

The queen's face grimaced when she felt the throbbing pain of her foot. "Hans… my foot" gritted the queen out.

The admiral forgot their blissfull moment immediately when he saw Elsa's unnatural angle of her foot. Oh god. Slowly, the man touched the reddened part, causing the queen to scream.

"Stop, stop it hurts!"

"It needs to be put back into place."

"What?" Elsa's eyes went wide at his answer. Like… shifting it? "Hans, no! Get a medic, he-"

"By the time we get back, you could get attacked by wolves, or be spotted by the duke's spies!" retorted Hans as he took out his knife. "Besides, if we wait too long, it won't do your leg any good." With a quick slice of his knife, the prince cut off a piece of clothing. "Take this in your mouth, and bite on it."

"Why-"

"Because otherwise, you'll bite your tongue off from the pain" said Hans quickly as he repositioned himself in front of the queen's leg.

"Have you ever even done this before?" asked the queen quite fearfully.

"Sadly yes" Hans checked on the queen, who now puffed the piece of clothing in her mouth. "You're ready?" After the queen nodded Hans took hold of the leg, causing the queen to squirm in pain. Yet the admiral held firmly on, until the queen was able to cope with the pain once she got used to it. "Now, I'm going to count till three."

Sweat had begun to trickle downwards from the tension and fear as she heard Hans count down. Oh god, what if Hans did something wrong? What if she was a cripple for life?! "1" what if she couldn't lead the men into war? What if the duke won and – "2"

Then there was only pain, cursing through her body, and she screamed and screamed as the stars appeared before her eyes. O god, let it be over, let her die already, anything but the pain!

Shushing sounds were ushered in her ear, holding her and trying to comfort her as the pain finally seemed to dilute a little bit. After another few seconds, what felt for her like hours, Elsa blinked – she could barely see thanks to the tears she spilled. After Hans helping her taking out the piece of clothing from her mouth, the queen began to swipe her tears away, before throwing up next to the prince.

"Shh.. its alright now… its fine…" Hans quickly lifted the queen up, and began to run back towards the camp with the queen cradled in his arms. Although he had set her foot right, there could still be complications afterwards, and the prince began to run even faster, praying to god the queen would make it in one piece.

 **Hi everyone!**

 **After such a long absence, you all deserve a long chapter! Anyway, kudos to SetsunaKou, who gave me inspiration for this!**

 **Obviously, this was inspired by Nala's and simba's fall during "can you feel the love tonight"!**

 **The next chapter, will cope with Elsa's injury and the war with the Duke of Weaselton. Don't worry, more helsa is on the way!**


	8. Disobedience or advice?

**Disobedience or advice?**

"someone help, quickly!" yelled the prince as he stormed into the camp. Only a few soldiers were awake at this hour -besides the ones who stood guard off course. "It's the queen, the queen is hurt!"

Confusion quickly changed to shock, and suspicious eyes.

"What's happened to her?"

"Where did she go?"

"What did you do to her, traitor?"

The voices, first concerned murmurs about their queen, now began to become louder and more aggressive towards the prince. If he didn't had her in his arms, the soldiers would have lynched him immediately – they hadn't forgotten what the prince had done, and many still hadn't forgiven him. However there were also men present who were jealous of the favors that the prince received from the queen. Especially his promotion from lieutenant to admiral in just a matter of months, had set bad blood with them.

"What is going on here?! Why is the camp in such disorder?" yelled General Ulfson above the angry men. As the man managed to get through them, he then noticed the prince with the unconscious queen in his arms. "Ragnar, call the doctor, and get him to the queen's quarters." Said the general. "Now!" bit the man as the soldier didn't obey him as quickly as he should. After that, the man returned began to push the men away, so the prince could pass through. "Alright everyone, nothing to see, back to your tents for a good night sleep!"

Hans sighed relieved as he followed the man quietly. If the men knew how critical the queen's condition was, word would spread out – even beyond the camp, and that would cost them their lives if the Duke knew of this! The prince laid the queen on her bed, with the help of the general.

"What happened?" the tone was neither friendly, nor aggressive and the prince felt his fear slip away. Good. Then at least there was one who was at his side…

Just when Hans opened his mouth to give his explanation, A figure burst into the tent, causing both men to turn around for the sudden intrusion. "I told the guards not to let anyone in!" grumbled the general irritated. "Get out, befo-" the general stopped talking when he saw the princess before him. "Princess Anna! Forgive me, your highness, it wasn't my intention to-"

"I know" waved Anna his concerns away. The princess burst into tears as she knelt beside her unconscious sister. Oh god, what had she done?!

"Its going to be alright, your majesty" spoke Hans, who didn't know that Anna was the cause of all the little accidents he and Elsa had had.

"No, Hans, you don't understand, I-" Just when Anna wanted to spill her secret, the doctor came in, which made the two men turn their full attention towards the new incomer. They all three stayed silent, as the doctor began to examine the queen's foot.

"Who did this?"

"I did, sir" spoke Hans quietly.

The doctor nodded appreciative of the prince. "Its well put together…" said the man as carefully turned Leg into another angle so he could see better. "But, in order to fully heal, she'll need rest." The old face of the man went serious and strict – he lived for his patients, and he had attended the queen more then once during her adolescence. "She can't lean on it for several days, she can't walk on it – the bone could shift again if she did so."

"But, Doctor she's supposed to stop the armada!" said General Ulfson worried. It wasn't as if he was unaffected by the queen's condition – but he had a duty to the people first.

"I'm afraid that's not possible anymore." Sighed the doctor warily as he bandaged the queen's foot tightly. The queen didn't even flinch at the harsh gesture, making everyone even more worried.

"Then our plan has failed."

Again, Hans felt gratitude towards the man: it had initially been his plan, but now that the general made it "theirs", it made his guilt diminish just a little. "Not yet. We can still do adjustments." Mumbled the prince. "The queen doesn't have to be on the battle itself… but she could still use her powers from a safe distance."

"Can she do that?" spoke the general hesitantly, after which Hans nodded.

"Believe me, she can. She can freeze an entire kingdom without any control –"

The general's eyebrows went up when he heard the prince speak that last sentence. The way he spoke, was pridefull and with amazement. Still, the man kept quiet on seeing the prince's affection for the queen that went far beyond a redeeming grateful man.

"- imagine what she can do at her full potential."

A cough from the doctor made the prince look up from the unconscious queen. "I'm afraid to tell you that with her injury, the queen will also mentally be weakened, your grace. I fear she won't be able to do such a task. I have attended her for many years, your majesty, and whenever she became ill, or had an injury, her powers weakened as well during those periods." The man had attentively held a record of the queen's health, and noticed the pattern many years ago during Elsa's isolation from the outside world.

"We'll see how the queen herself feels about it once she is recovered" Spoke Anna this time – surely her sister would be strong enough when the battle was there!

"That still leaves the issue of who's going to lead the calvary" Muttered Ulfson. "Not to mention, we need someone to represent the queen for the navy."

"I'll lead the calvary" said the princess with fire in her watery eyes. This was her fault alone that they were in such peril – it seemed only right to try to set things right!

"Princess, we can't have both heirs to the throne on the battle field. If the two of you should fall… it will cause anarchy" rejected Hans her request.

"Then let me come to the council." Spoke Anna immediately after.

Both men glanced to one another when they saw the determination in the princess' eyes – they couldn' let her on the council either. By law it was written that only the heirs above 21 were able to attend the council. This law was made when one of Elsa's ancestors, a mere child no less, began to turn the democratic Arendelle into a dictatorship during the 1600's - outruling all the councillors in their votes. it took a civil war to end the child-king's rule... The general shook his head out of history, and focused again on the present.

"I'm afraid that's not possible either, your highness" said Ulfson with great difficulty. "Only heirs above 21 can attend the war meetings and made the decisions."

Anna groaned and wanted to object to this stupid rule, when she heard her sister moan. "Elsa?" Immediately, the younger sibling forgot everything around her and took her family member Into a crushing hug. "Oh Elsa, I'm so sorry!" wept Anna as she nearly broke the queen's ribs.

"For what?" asked Elsa confused. "Anna there is nothing to be sorry for, I'm fine really. It was just an accident." The queen's face became even more concerned when Anna burst even harder into tears. "Shh, its alright…" But when the princess didn't seem to calm down, the queen looked desperately to the two embarrassed men who were witness of the emotions that the princess displayed.

"General Ulfson, can you please take my sister back to her tent, so she can recover?"

Slowly, the general obeyed his queen and led a crying Anna away, leaving only Hans and the queen. The admiral looked with a great frown to Elsa's dismission of her sister's support. They were always so close… to suddenly turn her away, seemed out of place for her. "I'll leave you alone then, your majesty." Said the prince as he took his leave. If the queen didn't even want her sister, then he was even more unwanted at the moment!

"No. help me up to the meeting, admiral" said the queen stubbornly.

"But, your majesty, you need to rest." Spoke the prince concerned. "You've heard the doctor-"

"You swore to obey every word I said to you." Said the queen with cold eyes. She didn't want nor needed rest.

"Aye." Said Hans as he put the queen's arm around his neck. "But disobedience and advice are two different things, your highness – I suggest you soon learn the difference." Spoke the prince as he began to carry her.

"Why?"

The prince stopped, forcing the queen to look into his eyes. "Because a ruler who isn't willing to listen to well-meant advice, will soon see no longer his own flaws. And a ruler who thinks he's right about everything, will turn its kingdom into dictatorship."

"I'm not a tyrant" defended Elsa herself.

"No. You are not." Admitted Hans as they approached the war meeting. But the way he said it, made Elsa uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Hans, I can't NOT be present on the war meeting." Spoke the queen.

"You are the queen. You can do whatever you want."

"And now, you are contradicting yourself."

Hans smirked. "I'm not your highness. I'm merely explaining your choice. Going to a boring 6 hour long council meeting… or, giving orders to your admiral to return you back to bed."

"That's meant as advice? Or disobedience to your superior officiers, prince Hans?"

A soft laugh came from the prince, but kept silent as he waited for her answer.

The queen meanwhile, bit her lip as another pain wave shot through her foot. Perhaps indeed it was better to return… But on the other hand, her people were counting on her! Strategies had to be made, now that she was immobilized and-

But… if you keep yourself still for a couple of days, perhaps there is no need to change your plan" whispered another part of her mind. Elsa groaned, giving in to the thought of her warm bed. How long had it been since she had had a good night's rest? A week? 2 weeks?

"Admiral… could you help me back please?" asked Elsa just before they stepped into the council's tent.

The prince didn't smile, but Elsa saw the spark in his eyes, content that she had chosen for her health. "Certainly, your highness." With that said, the admiral brought her back to her private tent.

 **Hi everyone! just a short in-between cute Helsa fluff moment! I wanted to make it longer, but I grew tired and since i'm uncertain when I get the chance to upload again, here is the next part!**

 **As for Anna... yes, she realizes now that she has caused, and will stop her attempts to break them up! yey! She still has difficulty to accept our handsome prince, but that will change too in time!**


	9. Author's note and Sneak Peek

**Hi everyone!**

 **Upon reading your reviews, I decided to change the chapter. It was indeed too "uncharacteristic" for the characters, and dark for a normally funny helsa fanfic.**

 **Again, I love reading your comments, even the bad ones - they help me enormously to keep going, to improve myself as a writer.**

 **I also want to thank especially Helsa Fan. thank you for your honesty, and thank you for reading so much of my fanfics! I feel truly honoured! So, you found the second part of "I'll make sure she's safe" too dark? I have to admit, I let the story slip out of my control, that's true. Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I'll try to keep this fanfic as it was in the first place: funny and lighthearted! Please keep reviewing my friend!**

 **So, with this said, I return to my cave and try to come up with some other hilarious Helsa moments. as always, feel free to give your own ideas!**

 **Love you all,**

 **TeamArendelle.**

 **Oh, and a sneak peek for the next part:**

 _"Your highness..." Hans tried to prey the queen's hands away, but she immediately placed them back. "You don't know what you are doing. You're drunk..."_

 _Elsa giggled as she cling to his neck. "Drunk from you, indeed..." another laughing fit made the queen nearly fall if the prince didn't catch her. "Foor the first time in fooorever..." in her drunk state, the queen's voice wasn't as crystal clear anymore, making the prince wince at her false notes._

 _Hans saw a few candles being lit from the queen's loud singing and he immediately put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet your highness!" sissed the prince as he took her into a dark spot._

 _When the prince put his hand away, the queen's mouth stood wide open. "OOh.." spoke the queen with glazed eyes. "You can't command me to be quiet, admiral!"_

 _Hans paled when he saw more candles being lit. Shit! "its for your own good, your highness" whispered Hans. the people would gossip for weeks when this came out... "Think of your reputation!"_

 _"My reputation eh?"_ _The prince gulped when Elsa pressed herself even further against his body. While doing so, Hans saw a little too much of her cleavage then normal. "Care to tell me what my reputation is?"_

 _"Uh..." damn, think fast! "Well, you're uhm.. strict and you always- hah!" Hans felt his cheeks redden even more when the queen began to move her exposed leg arround him. 'You always have your legs - i mean feet!" corrected Hans quickly. "I meant feet on the ground!"_

 _"Who's there?!" a suspicious guard began to search arround his tent._

 _If they saw him with the queen like this, and Anna hears of it... he'd rather face that snow monster ten times over again._

 _Hans pulled the giggling queen off him, and guided her out of the guard's torch, into the bushes..._


	10. Lost forever, if i never knew you

**Lost forever, if I never knew you.**

Elsa puffed from the long walk – it was uphill, and the cold air pained her lungs with each breath. So, it was with great relief when the queen managed to get up the summit. After regainng her breath, the queen sighed at the magnificent view beneath her.

Normally, it would have calmed her mind immediately. Yet, the queen could hear metallic sounds echo to her ears, annoying her to the core. Was there no place at all where she could have a little peace and quiet?!

Elsa stormed towards the scratching sound, nearly yelling at the person to leave her alone – when she saw it was none other then prince Hans himself. Of all the people to be here, tonight… Elsa's lips went thin and turned around to leave, when a cracking branch betrayed her position.

"You should be resting, your majesty." Said Hans without looking up from his sword.

"As do you, admiral. But then again, you are never the type to listen to your superiors." Bit Elsa.

SCREEEETCH! The prince's hand that held his wet stone stopped abruptly on his sword, making Elsa wince at the sharp sound. The green eyes of the prince slowly looked up to the queen's.

"I didn't know! If you had held your sister more in check-"

"YOU should have made sure she wasn't in the front line!" interrupted Elsa angrily while Hans was putting his sword back in its sheath.

"Do you think I have time to check on every man, your majesty?" barked Hans as he waved his hand around in annoyance. "Because In case you have forgotten: we were stuck on the canyon with the duke's army at our heels!"

"Yes, and how could that be, hum?" retorted Elsa as she pocked the prince's chest with her finger. "I told you to wait and let him come to us! You could have taken Anna out of the front before they attacked!"

"If we had waited, he would have surrounded us from two sides. I saw an opportunity for a breakthrough and took it! As for your sister, if I had returned her first to you, the duke's army would have simply followed us and taken us all captive!"

"And you didn't bother to send a raven or ask for other troops because-?"

"the duke would realize someone important was on the battle field. I kept ourselves low profile."

"You could have forbidden her to fight".

"Why do you bring this up, now of all times?" spoke the prince irritated while waving his hands in the air. " Your sister is fine, your army is still intact-"

"My sister is injured on her arm!" screamed Elsa in disbelief and anger. She couldn't understand how calm the prince was in all of this. "And its your fault! I'm not going to let my sister with you on the front lines ever again!"

"You can control ice and snow Elsa, but therefore, you don't control everything. I didn't like it either that she sneaked into my ranks, but I handled the situation the best I could." Spoke the prince. "She's lucky compared to many others."

"Lucky?!" yelled Elsa at the top of her lungs. "Do you even realize what I went through when I heard about you and Anna?!"

"Elsa, you are unravelling." Said Hans sternly as he took hold of her arms. "We're fine. We both are."

"No, its not! You don't understand, Hans! Everyday, people die because of my decisions! And those who aren't, are crippled or handicapped for life! I had to write to a widow today." hypervilated Elsa while she paced around. "According to the records, she was just married to him!" Tears dripped from the queen's cheeks, as she began to ramble on. "In another one, I had to write to the boy's mother! She had already lost 5 sons here and this was the last one she had. A boy had lost his legs by a cannonball-" The queen couldn't speak anymore, as the emotions became too much and she threw herself on the prince's body.

Even though the frost was freezing his fingers off, the prince held on to the crying queen as he kept shushing her words of comfort.

"I wish we'd never met…. Then none of this would take place.." Wept Elsa as she held on to the prince's neck. "I can't bear to see you out there again, knowing that you might die because of me! I don't want to loose you!"

"Elsa… look at me." The prince, also with tears in his eyes forced the queen's chin up. "I'd rather die tomorrow then live a hundred years without you.

 _If I never knew you_

 _If I never felt this love_

 _I would have no inkling of_

 _How precious life can be_

 _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you"_

Elsa smiled and caressed the prince's cheek. Through her tears, the queen replied.

 _"_ _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

 _Somehow we made the whole world bright_

 _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

 _All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night_

 _But still my heart is singing_

 _We were right"_

A horn call made the two look into its direction. The Duke's army was already here…

"Your highness!" A guard came by to warn the queen. "The armada… its here!"

"I need to go." Whispered Hans. After a last kiss, the prince mounted Sitron, and rode towards the calvary. The prince looked one last time towards the far away queen – the only way he could see her that far, was because of her shimmering ice dress.

 _"_ _And I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Empty as the sky"_

" _Never knowing why"_ whispered Elsa.

(both)

 _"_ _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you"_

 **I'll never forgive Disney for two things: One is having Hans as the villain in Frozen, and second is deleting this song from "Pocahontas", produced by Alan Menken. Seriously. One of the best romantic songs in Disney-history, and you just let it rot in your archives?!**

 **I know this isn't a "funny" chapter like before – but I wanted to have some development in Hans and Elsa's character here. Elsa has difficulty to open up to others, while Hans feels he's a worthless spare.**

 **This explains why Elsa has so much difficulty to "give" control to others, and why Hans is so reckless in his actions, because he feels he's not worthy of her.**

 **Next time,, you'll see drunk!Elsa. ;)**


	11. (Don't) Be the monster they fear you are

**(Don't) be the monster they fear you are.**

"Fall back!" yelled Hans as he tried to stop the enemy from reaching the top of the hill. He along with a few other men were trying to delay them before they could reach the heart of the queen's army.

"Hans…" spoke Kristoff worried.

"Get BACK, now! Get the princess and queen to safety, now it still can!" roared Hans above the battle sounds. The prince didn't bother to look back, as he was too busy trying to fend off his opponent. When Hans found an opening in the man's defence, he immediately drove his sword into his stomach, causing blood to splatter all over him. Not that it mattered anyway: he already had so much blood on him, he doubted you could even see his face under it.

As the prince focused on his other opponent, a sudden movement made him glance towards its direction.

"ARROWS!"

The prince ducked behind his opponent, who became a porcupine by the duke's archers. With a grunt the prince pushed him off and took on another opponent.

* * *

"Kristoff!"

Elsa didn't look away from the battlefield, as she had to concentrate everything on keeping the armada from reaching land. Her arms trembled from keeping them up for so long, and her hands shook from letting such a great amount of magic free. "What is happening out there?"

"The right side is being overrun, your highness!" brought Kristoff out with difficulty.

The right side… Elsa's eyes flickered with worry. The white-blue magic of the queen wavered when she realized it was the division she had put Hans on.

"But Hans is still alive, your grace" said Kristoff immediately after when he noticed the effect of his news on the queen. With great relief, the ice harvester saw her magic stabilize once again and searched for Anna so he could take her somewhere safe.

"Anna!"

"She isn't with you?!" barked the queen angrily. If she didn't had to stop the armada, she would have frozen the man's hands off.

"I… well-"

"Find her then!"

* * *

Hans groaned when he felt the sword of his opponent on his side – luckily, the place were he was hit was protected by armor, but it would still leave a gigantic blue bruise. With one swing, the prince slew the man's neck open and began to retreat, along with his men. There were way to many now to uphold their side. If They retreated slowly, it would give the princess and queen the time to escape the massacre that would follow afterwards.

"ARROWS!"

Hans looked up to see them fly towards them and searched for something to shield himself with – There! The prince sprinted for his life, and sighed relieved when he found himself safe behind the stones The prince returned his eyes back to the swift approaching arrows, when he saw one of the archers point his arrow to the queen a few meters away.

"NO!"

Hans didn't think anymore and put himself into the middle of the cross fire. Pain exploded in his chest and stomach, but none of it hurt as much as the little pinch in his neck – Was it a bee that had stung him? Wondered the prince briefly. Before he could think on it further, he felt his legs give out, and the world turned black.

* * *

Elsa's eyes widened when she heard Hans scream, and the flow of her magic diminished. The sickening sound of metal meeting flesh however, was what made the queen stop her magic completely. Although she felt as if she could fall down, the queen stayed upright and searched from where the sound came from. God, please don't let it be true…

The queen's breathing stopped when she saw Hans on the ground, with his body shuddering from the huge amount of blood loss.

Quick as lightening, Elsa knelt beside the pale prince, watching his life dwindle away. "No, no Hans stay with me!" The queen's eyes turned red from being on the verge of crying and her lip quivered at the wounds that the arrows had inflicted on him.

The prince's breath only came in short gasps now, caused by the intense pain his body was now in. Unable to cope with his wounds, the prince's body went into shock and the prince's eyes turned away.

A pained gasp came from the queen's mouth when she saw the prince's eyes close. In any other situation, the queen would have known that the prince was still alive due to his faint heartbeat, and the light blush on his cheeks… Thanks to the grave stress she was already under, the queen thought the prince dead. The winds stopped howling and the snowflakes become frozen into the air itself as the queen's grief reached its highest peak.

"Elsa… let me get him to the doctor… he's still alive!" Kristoff took hold of the queen's shoulder, but hissed in pain when the frost bite crawled upon his skin.

It was as if the world exploded – everyone within a mile from the queen was blasted backwards. those who weren't knocked over, slipped over the ice that the queen conjured. Ice spikes rose up from the ground, impaling the ones who just stepped over the area. The snow became raining ice under the dropping temperatures.

Those who thought they would be safe on their ships were wrong: The winds made the ships crash into one another. The ice broke the wood apart and the men were taken down the cold depths of the sea, drowned by their own armor.

Those who were unlucky, died of acute hypothermia.

Elsa's eyes were glowing unearthly blue as she reached into the furthest parts of her magical abilities. They hurt her family and friends, and they had to pay for it – they had to feel her pain, they had to know what she-

"Elsa…"

No. He's dead. He was gone, like everyone else. She had nothing left to loose – so what was the point in keeping herself in check?

"ELSA!"

Elsa gasped when she felt a hand grip her wrist and she looked aside, ready to smite the fool down who dared to touch her- "Hans…" whispered Elsa when she saw the prince before her. He was there. Bleeding and pale as a ghost… but he was alive.

"Elsa… stop this." Brought Hans out, barely keeping himself up in the blazing storm she had created.

"I want you safe… my prince…" smiled Elsa as she cupped his cheek. "Those little people won't harm you ever again"

"Little?!" asked Hans unbelievingly to the queen. "Elsa, this isn't you. Stop this.. for me. If I'm truly so important to you… let it go…"

"How can I let go of this?" whispered Elsa as she looked around. The power that surged through her veins had made the queen exctatic. Look at what she could do – didn't she stand above all these people? Wasn't she worthy to be a goddess? "I can turn the weather with the flick of my hand…"

"Elsa…" The prince could keep himself barely awake now. And he knew, that if he would close his eyes right now, the queen would be lost forever. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

A gasp came from the queen when she was reminded of that scene, from such a long time ago. The hate against the two weaselton men, the anger against the outside world, the fear of losing her life… until he came along, and saved her.

She wasn't unfailable. She wasn't immortal.

She was human.

Elsa.

The glow in the queen's eyes disappeared and with it, the adrenaline as well. The queen slumped together with Hans on the ground, utterly spent on her magic.

In just a minute, the queen had decimated the duke's whole army.

 **Hi everyone!**

 **Whew, that was intense! A few sidenotes:**

 **\- Without control, Elsa froze the entire kingdo. Its scary to think what she can do when she actually can control her powers.**

 **\- Elsa thinking herself as a goddess may seem out of place. But think of this: if you had all that power, wouldn't you also become drunk from it? it's a human flaw we all possess, and Elsa is no exception on the rule.**

 **\- This was inspired by "the bad wolf" from Doctor Who and "the avatar state" from the last airbender.**

 **Next time, you'll see drunk!Elsa. Yeah I know, I promised several times, but now its for real!**


	12. Go home Queen Elsa, you're drunk

**WARNING: This chapter is mature. Do not read if you are still innocent about the birds and bees.**

 **Go home, Queen Elsa, you're drunk.**

Ironically, Elsa's breakdown had saved the prince's life.

Due to the harsh cold the prince had to endure, it had delayed his acute blood loss, giving the doctors the time to bandage his wounds.

What was more threatening to the prince's life however, was the hypothermia he had gained by being so close to the queen. Although she could barely keep herself up from exhaustion, Elsa followed and helped the doctors to tend for the prince.

"He needs a warm bath, and blankets" commanded the doctor quickly as the nurse maids went swift to do as he said.

"Hans… its alright, you'll be fine…" whispered Elsa as she stroked his cold cheek. When Elsa looked to the warm water that the nurses poured into the bath, she felt the temperature. "Its way too cold!" complained the queen as the doctors laid the prince down the bath.

"I'm sorry your highness, but we can't get any other wat-"

"Get the soup then!" proposed the queen at the end of her strength. While the nurses went away once more, The queen removed her clothes and stepped into the bath tub, causing the doctors to avert their eyes in embarrassement. " get blankets!" snapped Elsa as she tried to warm the prince up with her body warmth.

The nurse maids came back and were just as shocked when they saw their queen with the admiral, both naked in the bath tub. "don't just stand there, pour it in!" Meanwhile, Elsa pressed her body as close as she could against the prince's. His body was even colder then hers… there's got to be something else that she could do to get the hypothermia away!

Wait.. the hypothermia! An idea popped into the queen's head and hesitantly, the queen positioned herself so that their faces were on the same level. She had never done this before… Let alone know if she would actually be able to pull this off.

Slowly, the queen placed her hand upon the prince's chest, searching for the coldest parts in his body, forcing them all the way up to the man's lungs. The prince's face contorted into a painful grin, and Elsa knew she had to act quickly. As Elsa locked lips with the prince's, she inhaled deeply and took the coldness for her own. As the queen kept doing it, she could feel her lightheadiness become worse.

She had already used so much of her magic… surely she could call it one more time, now that she needed it the most?

The queen parted lips, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen and laid her tired head on the prince's chest.

"Why is it… that whenever we are together, I end up bleeding"

Elsa's head shot up – an action she immediately regretted, as her head began to protest in pain. "Hans!"

The prince smiled weakly to the woman who saved his life. "yep, that's me" grinned the prince, not yet fully back on the world.

"You are either the bravest or craziest soldier I have ever met" scolded Elsa as she caressed the prince's neck.

"I love crazy. Didn't Anna tell you that?" chuckled Hans. "Besides, people do crazy things when they are in love.."Their heads were so close now. And for the first time since that time on the hill, neither hesitated anymore and leaned in.

Soon, however their kisses began to turn less innocent as their hands began to explore each others body further.

"Hans… I-ah!" Elsa gasped when she felt him kiss her neck. "I don't know if its such a good idea, with my powers-" to the queens bewilderment, there was no sign of it. "My powers… they are gone!"

"so…" smiled the prince as he pushed the queen close to his body. For a moment the man felt her press against his private parts. "it seems you are out of excuses then."

"I suppose I -whoah!" Elsa felt her hand slip away from the edge of the bath tub, causing her to glide backwards, making the water splatter all over the place. "You okay?"

"Yeah… sure" brought Hans out when he felt her rub against his hips. "amazing…" whispered the prince when he only now realized that the queen was naked before him. In the soft light of the candles he could see the contures of her breasts, her small frame…

"What about your wound-" gasped Elsa when she felt the prince pull her closer.

"Did I ever tell you that you talk too much your highness?"

Now, it was Elsa who was speechless for words when Hans began to rub against her. The prince grumbled in annoyance when he felt the fabric of his pants preventing him from the full experience. "Pants… need to get off" brought Hans out. Much to his disappointment , the prince left the warm bath and queen, to take them off.

Elsa squealed when Hans practically jumped back into it, making water flood all over the place. As they cradled each other once more, the queen took her time to trace her hands across his muscled arms and chest.

"Tell me what you want, my queen." Whispered Hans in her ear.

"I.. I don't know what." Smiled Elsa shyly. She hadn't been with any man before, and she felt quite nervous. What if she wasn't good enough for him?

Hans noticed her nervousness and shifted positions, so she was now the one on top. "Then, my queen, help me to give what you desire."

Elsa's cheeks went red and slowly leaned in again. It felt weird to touch a man like this… She didn't know how to please him, so she just let her hands slide across his back and chest. The queen shuddered when she felt His hands travelled lightly across her spine, and she instinctively leaned in to his touch.

To her surprise she heard Hans moan… so she did something right after all. The excitement that her lover seemed to enjoy this as much as her, made the queen a little more bolder and her hand travelled downwards.

The queen took her hand away when she saw Hans' eyes widen. his breath went irregular – perhaps she had hurt him? "You're okay?"

"yeah… do that again" answered the prince hoarshly. The prince's head went backwards for a moment when Elsa's hand returned to its former place.

Since he wanted to return the favour, the prince's hand went downwards too – the water aroused them all the more and soon the two relaxed in the other's touch.

"I love you." breathed Elsa on the prince's heated skin. His hair was sticking to his head, his scars looked horrible, and his sweat began to mingle with the water – and the queen didn't give a damn about it.

"I love you too" brought Hans out

After that, the love-making couple lost their voice, as they reached the stars.

* * *

With the awakening, came the reality and the queen slowly began to realize what she had caused.

Oh god…

Tears began to spill from the queen's cheeks, stirring Hans awake from his sleep. "My queen?"

"Hans… what have I done?!" whispered Elsa as she turned away from his touch. "I killed all those men.."

"You didn't hurt any of our troops Elsa." Tried Hans to shush her.

"No… not now anyway. " spoke the queen as she put a blanket around her naked body. The queen laughed bitterly on the irony of it all. "All these years, I was afraid NOT to have control of my powers.. Now I'm afraid I have no limits to my control." The queen looked back to Hans."If you hadn't been there, I-"

"What if, what if…" sighed Hans as he hugged the queen. "Its in the past. You saved me, your sister, Kristoff... You saved the whole country, Elsa, from being run over by the duke."

Elsa crossed her arms around her body and turned away from the prince. "Aren't you frightened?" whispered the queen.

"I was." Admitted the prince as he smoothed her hair. "I was afraid to loose you."

Elsa let the prince kiss her, but her thoughts weren't focused on it. She couldn't help but feel something was off. But she couldn't lay her finger on it. Wait.. why weren't there any snowflakes in the air? "Hans?"

"Uhm?"

"Aren't you cold?"

Hans frowned at the question. "no, I'm not. Why?"

"Because everytime I get upset, I freeze the whole tent.." spoke the queen with a frown. The queen moved her hand and tried to make a rain of snowflakes. Red pain erupted from her arm, and Elsa yelped, clutching her hand in pain. At the same time, her head felt as if it might burst, and her knees felt so… so… Before she hit the ground, she could feel two arms supporting her…

* * *

It took the queen several days to fight the fever off that had taken hold of her. And when she was able to open her eyes, she could use small bits of her magic again – just like when she was a child.

But with her getting better every day, also meant that she had to take care of her duties once more.

And she hated it more then ever. The stares were following her everywhere. They whispered behind her back; some of them didn't even have the decency to do that discretely. Where-ever she went, the people practically ran away from her.

Not even her own sister knew how to behave around her: it was just like the coronation ball, feeling awkward in each other's presence and leaving long pauses. Often her sister tried to ask what happened out there – she hadn't been able to see what had made Elsa "snap". Elsa often thought about being open to her sister about her and Hans' relationship, but refrained last minute. This was not the right time or place to do it – Arendelle was still recovering. When the winds have calmed down, she would speak her sister about it.

"but you know, that was so… cool!" said Anna with a weak smile. "pun intended. You ended the war with one whoosh and- Elsa?"

It was the last thing she wanted to hear. While one side were scaring away from her, the other side like her sister, seemed almost to worship her. They slimed to get into her good graces now more then ever, bringing her gold and gifts as offerings.

She tried to talk to Kristoff – and while the ice harvester wasn't on the "scared" or "worshipping" side, the ice harvester often didn't know how to talk about "woman feelings", as he put it.

On one particular night, the queen had enough and poured her heart out to the prince. "I don't know what to do anymore, Hans!" said the queen as she waved her hands around in frustration. "Either they see me as a abomination of hell, or the messiah! I'm going mad!"

"You don't need to do anything." Retorted the prince from the large seat. His legs were warmed by the fire and a book was in his hand. If anyone else looked, they would think that the prince was uninterested in the topic – but that was what Elsa preferred now at this moment, to have someone to look at the subject from a objective point of view.

Elsa frowned at the strange advice. "Excuse me?" asked the queen as she sat down again.

"You don't need to do anything – their admiration and fear will soon diminish as they go on with their normal lives." Explained Hans without looking up from his book. "Besides, I believe your powers are still recovering…"

"Yes, they are…" comfirmed the blonde woman as she let a few snowflakes in the air. Probably it was for the best her powers were at a low 'fire' at the moment – otherwise she would have coated the whole room in frost because of her frustration.

And she didn't need any more admirers thank you. Well, except for one off course…

"Well, keep your powers hidden for a while longer. Don't let them be reminded back to the battle, let the hype die a slow death. In that way, they'll see you no longer as a threat or savior, and the situation won't take exponential-" Hans' eyes flickered to the queen's when she began to hug him. "You're distracting me" Quick as lightening, the prince evaded her hands and stood up. The prince chuckled when he saw Elsa's dissappointement. "Don't worry, your highness, I'm not leaving you yet for the night. Since I sense that you need your feet back on the ground from all my worship-"

BWAM! A cushion was playfully thrown to Hans' face, but missed.

"- I suggest a night out in town."

"Who-ho, romantic. They'll all flee in terror when the winter queen arrives." Mumbled Elsa sarcastically.

"Who said the queen was with me?"

Elsa frowned at the prince's remark and looked confused to the package that the prince held in front of her. When looking further into detail, the queen gasped at the present. "oh… Hans…"

This was truly more worth then any gold.

Elsa traced her hand across the simple commoner dress: It was light-blue, with the typical crocuses on it.

"I asked the tailor for your size… It should fit; unless you have been eating to much chocolate that is" joked the prince immediately after.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" squealed the queen as she took the prince into a crushing hug.

"You're welcome." Smiled the prince as they parted. Elsa sprinted out of the room to put on her new clothes.

* * *

 **Many hours later...**

"Your highness..." Hans tried to prey the queen's hands away, but she immediately placed them back. "You don't know what you are doing. You're drunk..."

Elsa giggled as she cling to his neck. "Drunk from you, indeed..." another laughing fit made the queen nearly fall if the prince didn't catch her. "Foor the first time in fooorever..." in her drunk state, the queen's voice wasn't as crystal clear anymore, making the prince wince at her false notes.

Hans saw a few candles being lit from the queen's loud singing and he immediately put his hand over her mouth. "Quiet your highness!" sissed the prince as he took her into a dark spot.

When the prince put his hand away, the queen's mouth stood wide open. "OOh.." spoke the queen with glazed eyes. "You can't command me to be quiet, admiral!"

Hans paled when he saw more candles being lit. Shit! "its for your own good, your highness" whispered Hans. the people would gossip for weeks when this came out... "Think of your reputation!"

"My reputation eh?"The prince gulped when Elsa pressed herself even further against his body. While doing so, Hans saw a little too much of her cleavage then normal. "Care to tell me what my reputation is?"

"Uh..." damn, think fast! "Well, you're uhm.. strict and you always- hah!" Hans felt his cheeks redden even more when the queen began to move her exposed leg arround him. 'You always have your legs - i mean feet!" corrected Hans quickly. "I meant feet on the ground!"

"Who's there?!" a suspicious guard began to search arround his tent.

If they saw him with the queen like this, and Anna hears of it... he'd rather face that snow monster ten times over again.

Hans pulled Elsa off him, and guided her out of the guard's torch, into the bushes.

Now, the most difficult task still was ahead: how to get into the castle without getting noticed by the spying guards.

Ask the queen to make a staircase? Too obvious in sight. By the servants corridors? Again, too risky to be noticed. Hans wrecked his mind about all the possible entrances when – "Your highness" whispered Hans to the giggling queen.

"Yeees?"

"Do you remember the secret passageway at the east?"

"Yes!" nodded Elsa excitingly like a child.

"Where is the entrance? How do you open it?"

The queen's mouth closed slowly and thought deeply about the question. "I don't know" shrugged the queen with her shoulders. "But… I know something else you can enter" whispered the queen as she crawled on Hans.

 _Right. Never EVER let the queen become drunk again._ The flushed prince pulled the queen away from him and looked with a grimace to the ocean waters. With a heavy sigh and trembling body from the cold, the prince descended down the cold waters, dragging the unbalanced queen with him. "Yey, ocean!" yelled Elsa excited.

"Quiet!" _If I die, I swear I'm going to kill you…_

 **(Will be continued...)**

 **I have drafted the story out and there are only 4 parts left now. I know Anna has been absent for a LONG time, but I wanted to focus on developing Hans and Elsa first. So, here I have a question for you all: How do you think Anna is going to accept Hans as Elsa's suitor? I'm curious about your theories.**


	13. Knight in shining armor

**Knight in shining armor.**

"Elsa!"

The queen frowned in her sleep and turned herself to her other side.

"ELSA!"

Tick! Tick! Tick!

The queen's eyes went slightly open at the ticking sound of her window. What…

Tick!tick!tick!

With a grunt, Elsa threw the warm blankets off her body and strumpled towards her window. The moment she opened the window however, the cold winter air made the young woman fully awake.

Carefully, the queen peaked from her balcony. "Hans?! What are you doing here so late at night?"

"Late?" grinned the prince. "My queen, it is never too late for a party."

The queen sighed in frustration. "I'm really not in the mood for another hour of boring balls and sliming dignitaries, Hans."

"Oh, but we are not going to that party, my queen"

"Do you really want a repetition of the last time you took me out into town?' reminded Elsa the prince.

Hans' grin disappeared when he was reminded of that particular night.

* * *

 _They had managed to get into the castle, now he only had to found her room to let the queen sleep her drunk head away. Which proved a much more difficult task then he ever held for: the corridors looked so alike in the darkness! "Where is your room?" whispered Hans after the patrolling guards had passed. "Your majesty!"_

 _"_ _Uhm..o, that one…" mumbled the queen as she waved a careless finger towards the door. "no, its that one!" changed Elsa her mind as she waved at the door next to the previous one._

 _"_ _You're sure?" asked Hans urgently. He could already hear the guards return from their round._

 _The queen nodded dreamily and Hans quickly took her towards the door she had pointed to. "What did you say again? Love is an open door?" grinned the queen as Hans ushered her inside._

 _Hans wanted to reply, when the queen pulled him in for a kiss. Now that they were 'safe' from the guards, the prince's self-restraint melted away and began to kiss her back. As he kept kissing her, the prince heaved the queen up and began to walk backwards towards the bed_

 _FLASH! Hans blinked a few times to accustome his eyes to the sudden bright light._

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing here?!"_

 _The prince turned around to see a angry princess staring at them. "What am I doing here?" asked Hans with disbelief. "What are YOU doing in the queen's room?!"_

 _"_ _Last time I checked this was MY room."_

 _Oh-oh… Hans glanced around the room, which was indeed nothing like the queen's. For the first time in his life, the prince wished he could make himself invisible._

 _Before Anna could burst into an angry speech, Elsa opened her mouth."Annie!" yelled Elsa excited. "So good to see you sis!" With a squeal, Elsa began to bounce on her younger sibling's bed. "THIS. IS. SO. AWESOME!"_

 _Anna's eyes bored into the prince. "Care to explain why my sister is drunk?"_

 _"_ _We… uhm…" Hans ruffled his hair. "I kinda forgot that the queen isn't as immune to alcohol as me and we got a bit overenthousiastic."_

 _"_ _A bit overenthousiastic?!" growled Anna when she saw her sister race around the room like an child who had too much sugar. "Hans if the people hear of this, her reputation is ruined!"_

 _"_ _WHO-HO!"_

 _"_ _I know that!" bit Hans while the queen coated the whole floor into an ice ring. "That's why I sneaked her back-"_

 _"_ _Into my room!" interrupted Anna. "What if you had gone another-"_

 _"_ _It doesn't matter now Okay? The most important thing at the moment is to get Elsa back to her room unnoticed-" Hans glanced back to the chamber – to see the door wide open. "oh no.."_

 _Both royals ran out of Anna's bedroom to search for the queen._

 _"_ _Anna, over here!" whispered the prince when he noticed the frost on the floor. The two royals began to run while following the trial – but abruptly stopped when they noticed the scene before them._ _Both Hans and Anna looked in shock to the queen, who had made a gigantic snowball above the prime minister himself._

 _"_ _Elsa don't!" whispered Anna._

 _With a huge grin, Elsa let it fall down the man's head…_

* * *

In the end, Anna was the one to take on the blame for the prime minister's cold. It was something that the other ministers would expect from her: and after a huge preach from the council about responsibility, the princess was pardoned while the queen slept her hangover away.

As for Himself, well.. lets just say he avoided Anna for a long time…"I didn't know you would be that affected by alcohol" spoke the prince.

Elsa stumbled surprised back when she heard the prince's voice much closer then before. "Hans, are you completely nuts?!" whispered the queen when she saw the prince climbing upwards.

Hans frowned. "That isn't what Juliet would say." With a grunt, the prince leaped his body over the balcony. " _With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;_  
 _For stony limits cannot hold love out,_  
 _And what love can do that dares love attempt;_  
 _Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."_

Elsa blushed at the citation of Shakespeare's famous play. "Hans… I don't know. I can't exactly go out in my night clothes!"

"Then I suggest you hurry, my queen. The night is still as young as you…" smiled the prince.

"Insufferable Casanova…" mumbled the queen as she returned to change into her clothes. Behind her she heard the prince' muffled laugh, and she herself also had to hide her smiling face. Elsa sighed when she searched for the right dress. Normally she would wear her ice dress, or one of the dresses from the royal dressmaker… but since she had seen that Hans had put on simple commoner clothing, she decided to do the same.

"So… how do I look?" asked the queen insecure as she combed through her hair.

The prince blinked. "You look… stunning." Hans tore his eyes of the queen and looked downwards. Now, how could he bring the queen safely –TJJJJZZZ!

"Are you coming?" yelled the queen who landed graciously on the ground with her ice powers.

* * *

"wow…" whispered Elsa amazed at all the activity around the fair. Everything was so full of life and laughter and music. The queen was overwhelmed by the mere sight of it.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"I… I don't know." Brought the woman out. There were so many things she wanted to do; it was so hard to chose!

"Well, while you decide, I'll get something to drink. I'll be right back"

Elsa didn't notice the prince disappear, looking around the market square like a child during Christmas.

"Hello… I haven't seen you here before, beautiful."

A sudden touch at her hip made the queen stumble away. "Oh… sorry…" smiled Elsa politely. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"That's alright" smiled the man. With great effort the queen withheld herself from recoiling – the man's breath smelled of alcohol. "I know the perfect way to set things right…"

"What the-" To her great shock and anger, Elsa felt the man's hands travel downwards, to her bum. "Get off me!"

"AH!" the man's face went sideways when he felt the woman's hand slap his cheek. "You little whore, I'll teach you!"

"What did you say to her?!"

The man turned to the angry prince in front of him. "Oh, is that your boyfriend, little girl" grinned the man. When the prince tried to step forward, the man tightened his grip on the queen, causing Elsa to hiss in pain.

"I won't ask again. Let. Her. Go." Growled Hans when he saw Elsa in pain.

The queen gasped when her hand was released, and sunk to the ground. With great worry the queen watched the two prepare themselves for a fight.

The crowd sensed the upcoming fight from afar, and hastily moved a few meters away. While some cheered in excitement, others such like the bar tenders looked with great worry. Yet a third group of citizen began to bet on who would win.

"The red one!"

"No, Gunnar did you see the other's guys muscles! He's 2 times as tall!"

And he was. Hans looked like a child compared to his opponent. The prince's wheels began to turn. He couldn't win this by brute force… but, if he was quick and light on his feet, he could easily outsmart him and make him tired.

Hans simply watched the man come towards him. Just a few more meters… and now! With a calculated swing, the prince launched the beer cup straight into the man's face, causing his opponent to fall backwards from the blow.

The prince didn't waste any time and immediately jumped upon him. Just when he wanted to give the man another blow, the man simply catched the prince's fist and head-butted him. Momentarily blind from the pain, the prince was now overpowered by his opponent.

The crowd grimaced when they saw the prince being punched several times in the face. Blood had begun to drip down his lips and neck, and many mothers shielded their children from the horrific sight.

"HEY!" a scream made everyone look up, to see Elsa in the ring. "Get away from my boyfriend!" A few laughs came up from the crowd, but where quickly smothered by worried whispers from the women.

"Poor child!"

"I can't watch this!"

The man laughed maniacally when he saw the queen before him. "Ready to open your knees for me? If not, your boyfriend will have blue and purple instead of only red"

"Oh, I'll give you my knees alright"

The man let out a high pitched grunt when Elsa put her knee into his private parts, and doubled over in pain. While he fell on the ground, the queen took hold of the beer cup Hans had thrown earlier and smashed it on the back on the head.

For a moment the crowd stayed silent, before erupting into a thunderous applause. Elsa didn't care for the compliments, as she had only eye for the wounded prince in front of her.

"Hans are you okay?"

"I've had worse then this. Can't think of anything right now but.." mumbled Hans as he tried to stop the bleeding of his nose. Just then the prince noticed the unconscious man a few meters away. "Seems you don't need my help after all." The prince couldn't help but feel torn in his pride – after all, it was a man's job to protect, not the other way around!

Elsa noticed the man's ego in tatters and kissed him on the cheek.

 _"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_

 _My love as deep._

 _The more I give to thee,_

 _The more I have, for both are infinite."_

Hans smiled at the quotation and with the help of Elsa, he managed to get up. Just when they turned around, the prince noticed a movement behind him. Both the prince and queen glanced towards one another.

"After you" muttered the queen with a little smile.

"You should. He's after all the one who offended you." said the prince nonchalantly.

The two kept staring to one another, speaking only with their eyes as their opponent stormed towards them. Before the man could do anything, both royals swirled around and punched the man simultaneously in the face.

 **I wanted to show that Elsa is perfectly capable of defending her handsome prince. Her powers hadn't the time yet to recover from her breakdown during the battle. This is why she didn't use them here to fend that creepy guy off.**

 **Both quotes are from Shakespeare's famous play: "Romeo and Juliet".**

 **Hans' quote is from Romeo, when he visits Juliet during the famous balcony scene. Romeo** **exclaims that her home cannot hold his love for her out, and that her family is no drawback to him to visit her.**

 **Elsa's quote is from Juliet. Basically Juliet is saying that her love for Romeo is endless, and that the more love she gives to him, the more love she recieves. Their love is forever and the cycle of giving and recieving love is infinate for both of them.**

 **The story is almost done. Don't worry, there is still the 2-part finale! And just like with "Frozen", I'm planning to throw all the clichés from the Disney renaissance out the window and give it my own twist to it. To be honest, I'm quite excited to share it with you, and I hope you like the finale as much as I do.**


	14. Sleep like there is no tommorrow

**In this chapter, there are a lot of easter eggs mentionning various fairy tales. Can you guess them all?**

 **Sleep like there is no tomorrow.**

"Hans, what is wrong?" The prince hadn't spoken all day, and it looked as if he was going to die any minute. "Hans, talk to me."

"Anna." Muttered Hans with a pale face.

Elsa frowned but then remembered their meeting today. After her second nightly escapade, the queen had no other choice but to tell Anna about her relationship with the admiral. To her surprise, Anna had taken it quite… calmly. A bit too calm if you would ask the queen. As a compromise however, Anna had asked her older sister to 'evaluate' Hans. And, hoping that with this meeting the tension would cease between the two, Elsa had agreed.

"You've fought legions of men, a snowmonster and you are afraid of my sister?" asked the queen unbelievingly when she saw the sweating face of the prince.

Hans let out a nervous laugh and fiddled with his gloves. "Yeah sure. She'll let Marshmallow tear my limbs out when I'm not good enough for her!"

Elsa giggled at the overdramatic exaggeration of the prince and pinched his hand. "You'll do fine. Just… be yourself."

"Yeah, like that will convince her" mumbled Hans under his breath so the queen won't hear him.

The queen had to practically drag the prince towards her impatient waiting sister. And when Hans went inside the carriage, it was as if the prince would fall unconscious from the nerves.

"Bye, have fun!" waved the queen the two out.

Yeah… Hans swallowed when he saw Anna's glare burn holes in his skull.

"So, you want to be together with my sister eh?" said the princess with her arms crossed.

"Uhm… well, I-"

"I didn't give you permission to speak, I believe." Interrupted Anna with cold eyes. "You have been eyeing her ever since you've arrived here… But I see through it."

With a jump, the princess held her bread roll before the prince's nose. "You said Elsa was preferable. Why?"

" because I wanted to become king."

"AHA!" yelled Anna triumphantically. "I knew it!"

"Because I already told you at the library 2 years ago?" sighed Hans while rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh… right." Anna's lips became thin again. "But, that doesn't explain why you and Elsa are meeting so often – you are meeting her because you want to seduce her!"

"We were meeting because we had, I don't know, a war to prepare?" said Hans with his arms wide open to exaggerate his point.

"But you are still meeting her now." Said Anna with narrowed eyes. "The war is over, you don't need to be with her."

"No, I don't. But Elsa li-AHW!" Hans rubbed his head when Anna clashed the bread roll on his head.

"You will address her as "her majesty"."

Hans narrowed his eyes at the bread roll, before returning his attention back to Anna. "You are enjoying this way too m-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"Alright, alright!" grumbled Hans while he shielded his face with his arms. "Her majesty and I have been meeting afterwards, because she prefers my company and advice." A low sigh went out of the prince's mouth; perhaps now it was alright for Anna to- "AHW!"

"Look at me when I ask a q-" The prince had enough of her silly question hour. With blinding speed, Hans forced the bread roll out of her fingers and threw it out into the forest. "Hey!" protested Anna.

Now, you will be the one who sits down and listens to what I have to say." Said Hans as he sat down on the other seat. "I have changed, Anna. And you know why? Because Elsa saw more in me then just the villain – even I couldn't see it, and yet she helped me anyway to be the man I am today. And for that I'm always in her debt."

"Elsa doesn't know what kind of snake you-"

"Tell me Anna: Did I disobey her? Did I try to assassinate her? Did I make a coup d'état to try and overthrow her a second time?"

"No."

"No" nodded Hans. "In all those months, I had a million opportunities to kill her."

"Perhaps you are still waiting until I drop my guard for good" retorted Anna. A smirk came on the princess' lips. "Don't worry, mister. I'll be watching you like a hawk."

Hans rolled his eyes. "Really princess? I believe its time for a new hobby."

"Hobby?!" yelled Anna offended. "I'm sorry, but the whole Kingdom believes that you- WHOAH what are you- LET ME GO!"

Hans had enough of the princess' accusations and opened the carriage in the middle of the street.

"Let me go!" yelled Anna as she tried to free herself from Hans' grip – yet the prince held a firm hold on her. "someone, help!"

Citizens blinked surprised at the princess' screams. Some of them even stopped by Hans to ask if everything was alright with the princess. Why was she screaming? Didn't she feel well?

Anna looked with great eyes to the friendly conversations that the prince held with the common people. She was so shocked In fact that she kept quiet the whole time through.

Hans, sensing that the princess had calmed down, said goodbye to the baker and let Anna gently back to the carriage.

"They are all fooled by your charms." Mumbled Anna still not giving up on her image about Hans.

"No. You are fooled by your own, Anna." Said the prince as the carriage drove on. "You are the only one who still sees me as the villain."

"Because you are!" yelled Anna angrily. "You…you, this isn't right! You are a villain, you are a evil, lying, manipulative sociopath! You can't be together with the hero of the story!"

"And who are you to tell me or Elsa what to do?! A deity? A saint? Whatever we have, is up not only to me but to her as well." answered Hans' voice sharply. "I told Elsa multiple times what you just said – yet she keeps insisting on keeping our relationship. Although I fear the reactions of many people… as long as she wants me around, I stay for her. So before you jump to your conclusions and kick me out of Arendelle, I ask you to consider your sister's feelings"

Hans noticed the sudden insecurity of Anna and suspicion began to rise up in the prince's mind. "You haven't asked her." Spoke the prince low. His eyes flashed angrily to the youngest sister. "Tell me honestly Anna… Do you do this because of Elsa, or because of yourself?"

Anna's eyes went down in shame before flickering back to the prince. "I won't let her be hurt by you!" snapped the princess. "And my answer is final: I WON't ever approve of you and Elsa being together! Drop dead for all I care; perhaps then she'll finally see reason and find a true honest man who- Hans?"

He wanted to retort, when he suddenly felt his vision swim before his eyes. His tongue felt as if it was stuck, and his limbs felt like butter. The world went out of view, and the last thing he saw, was Anna kneeling beside him.

"Hans? Hans wake up, this is not funny!" yelled the princess as she pounded on his chest. There was no response at all, no matter what she did.

 _"_ _Drop dead for all I care…"_

Anna's hand went for her mouth to surpress a sob. God, what If she had done this?! What would her sister say?!

When Hans was wounded, Elsa decimated the duke's whole army in the blink of an eye. What would she unleash if she heard Hans was dead?! Anna swallowed and trembled at the picture.

"Do you do this because of Elsa, or because of yourself?" echoed Hans' voice inside her mind.

"I'm sorry…" wept Anna as she kept the prince's head up. "I didn't meant… any of this to happen." As the princess wept on the prince's chest, an idea began to form inside her mind. Anna shot up, kicking accidentally against the prince's stomach. "Sorry" apologized the princess quickly. Immediately after, Anna began to bounce on the carriage wall. "Stop, stop the carriage!"

"Your highness?"

"I said STOP IT!" yelled Anna at the top of her lungs. "We are going the wrong way, we need to get to the valley of the living rocks!"

"I don't know that specific place your highness"

Anna groaned and trembled from the stress. Very unlike a high lady of the court, the princess stumped the carriage door open, trying to dragg the prince outside.

"Go on and help me!" snapped the princess when the men didn't want to move. "And give me a horse!"

"But your h-" One of the guards wanted to object to the princess' orders, when Anna shut him down with the exact same glare that Elsa possessed.

"Shut your mouth and get a horse. Now!" barked the princess as a few men helped the unconscious admiral up.

After some help from her men, the princess managed to mount her white horse Kjekk. "Come on boy… Find them for me." When Anna sat comfortably, the horse immediately went into gallop, following his nose towards the strange glowing rocks that he could sense from miles away.

Anna had to duck and evade several branches as the horse went straight through the forest – many of them left scars on her face, making the blood drip downwards, but the princess was much to occupied to keep the prince steady on the horse to even notice them.

She had only done this route with Kristoff a few times before – it took 8 hours to get from the castle to the valley of the living rocks. But since they had started from a different location it was hard to pinpoint when they arrived. Anna already saw the sun set in the west.

"Gran Pabbie!" yelled Anna as she tried to dismount Kjekk – with the extra weight of her passenger, the princess had difficulty to do so. "Gran Pabbie!"

A few trolls awoke from the commotion, and gasped when they saw the princess.

"It's the princess!"

"Oh my… poor lad!"

"What is wrong with him, Anna?" The trolls stretched their little arms, and Anna let the prince descend upon their strong hands. After that the trolls immediately carried him towards the middle of the valley.

"I don't know!" answered the princess through sobs while she dismounted her horse. "He collapsed after we got into a fight and since then he doesn't want to wake up!"

Another rock rolled forward, and revealed Gran Pabbie, who worriedly glanced towards the prince, before turning his attention towards Anna. "There is dark magic here…" whispered the troll as he laid his hand upon the prince's chest. "Tell me everything you know, Anna. The smallest detail can save his life."

Anna began to fiddle with hands, feeling everyone staring at her. After a deep breath, the princess confessed everything – about her attempts to break them up, that she didn't approve of him and her sister together; her mistreatments of him.

The trolls listened attentively without interrupting to the girl's confession.

"And then I said to him to 'drop dead for all I care'" rambled Anna on. "Just when I said that, he fell unconscious and now he's probably dead because of my fault!"

Gran Pabbie looked back to the unconscious prince. "You said he was wounded by the duke's arrows 2 weeks ago?"

Anna wiped a few tears away, surprised by the sudden irrelevant question. "uh, yes but he's healed from it!"

The troll opened the prince's shirt and began to examine him. The wounds on the stomach were healing, and completely normal. The troll frowned. "Was he hurt anywhere else?"

Anna pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, thinking hard about his question. "Not that I – wait!" a lightbulb went up in her mind when she remembered something. "Hans spoke about having pains in his neck a few days ago…"

The troll shifted his position and revealed the prince's neck. To everyone, there was nothing wrong about it. Yet the troll knew that magic didn't have to be visible in order to do its work. As his fingers travelled gently across the man's neck, pressuring on certain points, the troll stiffened at a certain place on the man's throat.

Magic always had memory stored inside it, and as the troll concentrated, he saw the source from where it came from…

* * *

 _Finally, after so many months of searching, he had found the person he was looking for. The duke of weaselton walked around in the dusty old house, looking to the many attributes._

 _A spindle wheel with strings of gold… The duke shuddered when he saw the sharp needle at the end of it. His fingers felt ticklish and the sudden need to touch it came up in his mind. He quickly walked on, away from the uncomfortable feeling._

 _Next he came by the shoes department: two red shoes, a pair of huge boots, and strangely enough only one glass slipper was standing next to it._

 _"_ _Nibbly, nibbly, mouse!_

 _Who's nibbling at my house?"_

 _The Duke practically jumped up the ceiling when a old woman appeared before his nose. "Oh, my lady…"_

 _"_ _See anything you like?" smiled the old hag. The Duke could barely keep a straight face when he saw she had only one teeth left._

 _"_ _I'm searching for something to… eliminate a certain person."_

 _The woman laughed her eerie smile, and beckoned him to follow her. The Duke saw the most beautiful bush of red roses he had ever seen. Next to it, stood a little bean stalk and a single pea. Another plant he recognized in his quick passing: Rampion._

 _"_ _Oh, Magic can't kill a person… but, I have something that has the same result" smiled the old hag as she made the hut less dark with a matchstick. Yet, it didn't go as smoothly, and only after the third attempt, she succeeded into lightening the candle._

 _Now, the Duke passed by various bottles: One with sand, another with a glowing substance. When the Duke read the little text it described "fairy dust". The duke frowned when he saw a dusty bottle next to it. When he reached for it to wipe the dust off, the woman slapped him with a broom stick._

 _"_ _Don't touch anything!" snapped the woman as she ushered the duke further on. "Now, where is that thing, it must be somewhere here…" muttered the witch as she threw several objects behind her back. The duke could barely avoid being hit by a little tin soldier, a golden ball, a bearskin and A red hood, with the copper colour of dried blood on it. The Duke stumbled back and felt something wobble against his back. As he instinctively turned around, he saw a blanket draped over what seemed to be a mirror. Unable to resist his curiosity, the duke ripped the blanket away._

 _"_ _AHA! Here it is." Said the woman triumphantically as she held up a comb. Just then the old hag saw the revealed mirror. "No you fool, don't stare into it!" Quite quick for her age, the woman pushed the duke out of her way, and draped the blanket back over it. "I told you before, not to touch anything!"_

 _"_ _Its just a mirror, woman" mumbled the Duke irritated by her antics._

 _"_ _This mirror can reveal your heart's desire and twist your mind by its promises. The Queen wanted to kill her daughter because she wanted to be the fairest of all… And in return her daughter killed her by letting her dance to death. After her son was killed by a wolf, she kidnapped children into her ice castle in order to make up for her grief and so-"_

 _"_ _alright, alright, you've made your point! I didn't ask for the whole history of that bloody thing!" grumbled the duke to shut the witch up._

 _"_ _Good. Now, as for your question…" the woman carefully gave the comb to the duke._

 _"_ _A comb?" asked the Duke annoyed. This was what would stop the queen from interfering on the battle field?_

 _"_ _You don't want it?"_

 _"_ _No, I do!" said the duke as he held the little object out of the witch's reach. "Its just… what does it do?"_

 _"_ _Anyone who gets this comb on his head, will fall into a eternal sleep…"_

 _The duke huffed. "How can I succeed? I can't exactly bring this as a present to the queen in the middle of a war!"_

 _"_ _I'm sure you'll think of something" smiled the old hag. "Now… let us discuss the payment. You don't get anything for nothing you know!"_

 _"_ _But I don't have any-"_

 _"_ _I'm not asking much" grinned the witch. "Its just a small token really. You won't even miss it. What I want is your voice"_

 _The duke swallowed but agreed – too much consumed by revenge, it seemed not such a high price to pay at the time…_

* * *

"Gran Pabbie!"

The troll king blinked and shook himself back into reality when he heard a female voice call him over and over again.

"What is it?" asked Anna worried when she saw the change in the troll's face. "Gran Pabbie?" pressed the princess on when he didn't answer.

"I'm sorry princess." Spoke the troll with grief.

"What?!" yelled Anna in shock. "But you haven't even DONE anything yet!"

"Anna." The wise troll king stopped the princess from going into another tantrum. "Prince Hans is under one of the strongest curses there is on this world… a sleeping curse."

"But… that's…" Anna wanted to say "impossible", but refrained into saying it out loud. "Its harmless right? I didn't do anything, he's just asleep!" realized the princess immediately after. A grin began to form on her face. "he's not dead."

"No, he isn't." said the troll gravely. "He'll be asleep, far longer then any human can live."

"wait..you mean…" Anna looked in shock to the sleeping prince in front of her. "Like… forever? Gran Pabbie that can't be true! There has to be something to break it!"

The troll sighed. "The only thing that can break the curse is by an act of true love… " the troll looked to the (for humans invisible) magic that swirled around the prince. The curse had been given by him during the battle. The comb's sharp end had merely grazed him and due to its old age and diminishing effectiveness, was the reason why it only now manifested. Yet… now that the prince had succumbed to it, the troll saw little time left for the act of true love to work.

The troll king quickly told this to the young princess.

"You got to be kidding me" said Anna deadpanned. "By the time we get to his brothers, and then we haven't even spoken about how we have to convince them…"

"Love comes in many forms, Anna. It does not have to be from a sibling, but can also be from a friend or parent…"

Anna stood up and let out a frustrated scream. How was she going to fix it?!

 _"_ _Love comes in many forms… a friend or parent…"_

The prince had many friendships under the castle staff and town, but she doubted it would be enough 'true love' in order to make it work. Besides, she didn't even KNOW the people he hangs out with! With a sinking stomach, Anna realized the only person who was close enough to perform the act of true love… was her sister. Which meant, that she had to spill the beans and confess all the accidents she had staged…

Anna glanced back to the sleeping admiral and sighed. "My sister… she's… fond of him" spoke the princess in a small voice.

"Then you must retrieve her immediately dear!" said Bulda.

"How?!" spoke the princess as she waved her arms around. "By the time I get to the castle and return with my sister, the spell could already become permanent!"

"There is a way to warn her" spoke Gran Pabbie this time. The troll waggled towards the edge of the valley to one of the strong trees.

The princess' confusion quickly changed to shock when leaves began to dwindle down the tree, transforming into a female figure. A forest nymph…

"Hello Salix" nodded the troll in respect to the nymph. "I need to ask a favor of you and your sisters, to bring a message to Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

The nymph listened attentively to the troll's words and immediately began to whisper the message through the winds. Normally, her kind wasn't so favourable towards mortals, let alone interfere in their affairs. But, since the troll had protected the few of her kind against the human's destruction of their forests, many of the nymphs were in his debt.

The troll king sighed and returned his attention back to the prince. After a few words in a language that Anna couldn't comprehend, the troll took a crystal from his belt, placing it around the prince's neck. "It is connected to his life force." Explained Gran Pabbie to the princess. "As long as the crystal burns, he's safe…"

"Isn't there anything you can do to delay his sleep?" pleaded Anna.

"There is nothing more I can do, princess. His fate now rests in the queen's hands."

* * *

Elsa frowned as the sun descended down the sea. They should have returned already… The queen was in the garden, to calm herself after a long day of council meetings. The worried woman thought immediately to search for her sister and the admiral, but decided against it. They could handle themselves, they had guards with them… and yet, the restlessness stayed with her, nagging at her head.

"Elsa…"

The queen turned around, to answer the voice but there was no one in sight who could have said that.

"Over here…"

"Where are you?" whispered Elsa as she searched behind a large bush of roses. Again she looked around, to see only the patrolling guards a few meters away. Right… She heard voices that weren't really there…Was she going mad?

"Next to you..."

The queen frowned. There was only a tree next to her.

"Look above you…"

Elsa lifted her eyes up and stumbled back when she saw the female figure come out of the tree.

The guards who heard the queen scream immediately ran towards her. "Your highness, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine!" yelled Elsa while keeping her eyes on the nymph. "I'm alright, carry on with your duty!" From what she knew from nymphs, they rarely showed themselves to humans. Why was this one showing herself to her? Was it because she had cursed the land into an early winter two years ago?

"I was sent to give you a message, Elsa of Arendelle." Said the nymph as her female figurine swirled around the ice queen. Salix shuddered from being so close to her – her skin felt as if it would burst, being so close to the cold aura the queen radiated. "Your human, who carries the name 'Hans', is being put under a sleeping curse."

"What?" Elsa shook her head, trying to take everything in. "How? When?"

"I can give you those answers, but time is not in your favour. If he does not receive the act of true love in time, he'll stay asleep till the end of days."

"Act of true love… true love's kiss!" remembered Elsa from the fairy tales that her mother used to read to her. "Where is he?"

"He's at the valley of the living rocks."

"Thank you for bringing this to me" nodded Elsa, after which she immediately ran towards the stables. During the running, the queen felt herself limited due to her high heels, and without a thought, she threw them away.

Although her feet began to bleed by the sharp stones, the queen payed no attention to it whatsoever.

"Get me my horse!" spoke the queen agitated as she stormed into the stables.

"Your highness, I'm afraid your horse is not-"

The mixed sounds of bouncing wood and horse whinnies made the man stop mid-sentence and Elsa curiously went towards the sound.

"Sitron?"

The horse seemed to go crazy – two strong stable boys tried to calm it down, but the horse kept pulling himself free from the towels, that slipped out of their hands.

"Ho boy, easy!" screamed the queen as she waved her hands before the animal. "Easy!"

The horse made a grunting sound, as he recognized the queen his master was so fond of, and let her scratch his ear.

Although he didn't prance anymore, the queen could still feel his tensed up muscles under her skin.

"Its alright, horsemaster, I'm taking this one" spoke the queen as she mounted him without saddle.

"But, your highness, it will be too painful with-"

Without listening to his overlong explanation, the queen pushed her feet against the horse's flank and rode outside the castle gates. "Come on boy… find him for me" whispered Elsa as she petted the horse's strong neck.

 _Please hang in there Hans… I'm coming for you…_

 ** _Yeah. I can hear you all groan from seeing the oldest cliché "True Love's Kiss" all over again. XD._**


	15. Easter eggs

**Let's see if you could guess al the easter eggs shall we?**

 **\- "** ** _A spindle wheel with strings of gold"_** _refers to both "Sleeping Beauty" and "Rumplestiltskin", from the Brothers Grimm. Sleeping beauty pricked herself on the spindle wheel, while the miller's daughter had to spin gold for the king._

 ** _\- "_** ** _Red shoes"_** _is a fairy tale from HC Andersen._

 ** _\- "_** ** _huge pair of boots"_** _refers both to "Puss in Boots" and "_ Hop-o'-My-Thumb".

 ** _\- "_** ** _glass slipper"_** _refers to "Cinderella" from Charles Perrault._

 ** _\- "_** ** _Nibbly, nibbly, mouse! Who's nibbling at my house?"_** _refers to "Hansel and Gretel" from the Brothers Grimm. Its what the witch says when they try to eat from the gingerbread house._

 ** _\- "_** ** _Red roses"_** _refers to "Beauty and the Beast". In the French tale, Belle's father tries to steal a rose for his daughter from the beast's castle._

 ** _\- "_** ** _Pea"_** _refers to "the princess and the Pea" from HC Andersen._

 ** _\- "_** ** _Bean stalk"_** _refers to "Jack and the beanstalk"_

 ** _\- "_** ** _Rampion"_** _refers to Rapunzel from the Brothers Grimm. Its the vegetable that Rapunzel's mother eats from Gothel's garden, and its where Rapunzel is named after._

 ** _\- "_** ** _Matchstick"_** _refers to "the little girl and the Matchsticks" from HC Andersen._

 ** _\- "_** ** _Fairy dust"_** _refers to "Peter Pan". While not being a fairy tale, its still from Disney._

 ** _\- "_** ** _the sand bottle"_** _refers to "the sandman" from HC Andersen._

 ** _\- "_** ** _The dusty bottle"_** _refers to "the genie in the bottle" from HC Andersen._

 **\- "** **a little tin soldier"** refers to "The brave tin soldier" from HC Andersen.

 **\- "** **golden ball"** refers to "The princess and the Frog". It was a toy from the princess that she lost in the lake. The frog retrieved it for her.

 **\- "** **a bearskin"** refers to the tale with the same name from the Brothers Grimm.

 **\- "** **A red hood"** refers to "Red Riding Hood" from the Brothers Grimm. In one of the many versions, red gets killed by the Wolf.

 ** _"_** ** _The mirror"_** _refers to "The Snow Queen" off course from HC Andersen._

 ** _"_** ** _The comb"_** _refers to "Snow white"._

 _sidenote: In Grimm's first version, the Evil Queen was Snow's biological mother, not her stepmother. The queen attempted to kill Snow white three times: One time with a corset (that cut her air supply off), one time with a poisoned comb, and lastly with the famous apple. On her wedding, Snow let the Evil Queen dance with red-hot iron shoes until she dropped dead. I'm not making this up. This is the true ending of the Grimm fairy tale._ _It has always been my theory that the Mirror from Snow White, and the Mirror of Reason from the Snow Queen are one and the same. Just like I think that Snowwhite and the Snow Queen are one and the same._

 ** _"_** ** _The boy who died by the wolf"_** _refers to "the boy who cried wolf" and "Peter and the wolf"._

 ** _"_** ** _Its just a small token really. You won't even miss it. What I want is your voice"_** _comes from the Disney movie "The Little mermaid"_

 **For the second part of the finale, it will take a little while longer to write it... please be patient ;)**


	16. Sadness swirls like the snow

**Sadness swirls like the snow.**

When she arrived at the valley of the living rocks, Elsa's heart hammered out of her chest. Was she too late? What if the act of true love didn't work?

"The queen!"

"She's here!"

Was SHE even good enough to save him?

And as she dismounted an exhausted Sitron, doubt began to form into the queen's mind.

"Where…" Elsa swallowed her bile away, too overcome with stress to even talk. "Where is he?"

The trolls respectfully made a path for the queen and Elsa's breath stocked when she saw Hans laying on the ground, with his hands on his chest as if he were dead.

He had saved her in so many various ways. And when they had shared the bed, he had even said out loud that he loved her.

But words were easily said. Saying and meaning it, were not the same thing. Was this what he wanted? That she would fall in love like her sister, so she could die of a broken heart when the kiss didn't work? _After all, he had no one else who loved him as much as she did…_ Elsa gently stroked a few hairstrings out of the prince's face. _No. She shouldn't think like that. He wasn't that man anymore.._

Then why are you hesitating?

 _Perhaps because you don't want to know the cold hard truth…_

Elsa closed her eyes firmly to stop her tears from falling, and looked back to the sleeping prince in front of her. Yes, its true. She didn't want to know the truth of what they had. She didn't want to think about the future, she just wanted to live in the moment. But even the present was now stolen from her…

Elsa knew she was stalling – bringing the prince closer and closer to his permanent eternal sleep. For a last time, Elsa looked to his sleeping face, before placing her lips upon his.

His lips felt cold, even for her. Elsa slowly retreated and watched intensely the prince's face. As the seconds turned into minutes, snow began to dwindle down the valley of the living rocks. "why isn't he waking up?" yelled Elsa desperately as she turned her face towards Gran Pabbie. "Its an act of true love is it not?! You're trolls, you're healers! Save him, help him!" begged the queen hysterical with tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I can't, your majesty." The troll king looked with pity to the sobbing queen, who sunk to the ground in despair. "It seems, the act of true love isn't powerful enough to save him."

 _He didn't love her._

The mantra was repeated over and over in her head, like the 'conceal don't feel' sentence that her father had drammed into her head all those years. _Why had she disobeyed papa?_ Elsa's breath went in short gasps, as the reflex of crying became uncontrollable. _Why had she allowed him to be so close to her?_ Never more in her life, Elsa wished she could freeze her own heart.

The descending snow stopped mid-air, and everyone held their breath as they looked to the grief-striken woman.

"Elsa…"

The queen vaguely felt her sister's hands upon her shoulders, but didn't pay any attention to her condolences.

The pain turned into anger and Elsa balted her hands to fists, feeling her magic build up in her arms. He didn't love her.

A shock went through Gran Pabbie when frost began to spread across the valley – it was under his protection by spells so the weather doesn't affect their homes. Yet the queen seemed to have no effort whatsoever to affect the valley.

The power again surged through her veins, making it almost impossible to contain it. Her hands trembled from keeping it in – why would she anyway? The man she loved had broken her heart, why shouldn't everyone feel the pain she was going through? Why should she even CARE about anything at all? Elsa began to open her hands, to cease the whole world into an never ending winter, when –

 _Don't be the monster they fear you are._

Elsa's lip quivered and with a pained scream, she called all her magic back in her body, making her slump exhausted on the ground. No. She wouldn't do this. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see the world end.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do all this!"

The young queen blinked, and needed to blink again to see her sister come carefully her way. "Wh-" Elsa coughed to clear her throat out and tried again. "What are you talking about Anna?"

As her sister began her explanation, Elsa couldn't possibly chose what was worse – Hans' unloving heart, or her own sister betraying her trust. "You… did all of this?" asked Elsa slowly so she was absolutely sure.

"Yes, but I'm so, so sorry Elsa. Believe me I never, ever meant for this to happen-"

"Off course you didn't" spoke Elsa sharply. With long strides, the queen passed her by her sister to get back to the castle, without looking twice to the sleeping prince.

* * *

It was as if they had gone back to their isolation years: the conversations Anna tried to start with her sister, quickly died out as her cold behaviour seemed to return. The gates and doors once again closed before her, breaking the promise towards her younger sister.

"Elsa talk to me." Begged Anna. After many weeks, she finally managed to get into her sister's room by replacing the maid who normally brought her food. "We could always talk here." Went Anna on as she put the tray on Elsa's table.

"There is nothing to talk about, Anna. Its in the past" spoke the queen without any emotion. "Now, I would like you to leave, please. I still have a lot of work to do."

Tears began to form in the princess' eyes and she knelt in front of her. "What can I do to make it right? Tell me. I'll do anything for you, you know that." Said Anna while clasping her sister's hands in hers.

"There is nothing you can do." Spoke Elsa as she shook her sister's hands away. "Now, can you leave please?" her patience was wearing thin now. She wanted to be left alone, didn't her sister understand that?!

"You are never going to be alone!" promised Anna. "Other when I'm not around. But that doesn't matter because I'm here now and-WHOAh!" the princess could herself feel blasted away, out of the chamber and the door slammed shut before she could run back inside. "Elsa, let me in!" yelled Anna at the top of her lungs as she pounded on the door. "Let me in, right NO-aaah!" the princess hissed when frostbite began to crawl on the door, and her bare hands as well.

Elsa closed her eyes when she heard her sister in pain. And for a moment she wanted to go out, to say that she was sorry… but what should she apologize for, really? How could she let her sister in, how could they EVER regain the same trust after what she had done?

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa's nails dug into the door when she heard her sister sing, and the vase that stood on the table shattered by the frost.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

The queen turned her back towards her chamber's door and looked outside the window, where the storm raged on, endlessly.

 **I said it would be a two parter... uhm... yeah, it will be a bit longer. I hope you guys don't mind. This chapter was quite difficult to write somehow. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sidenotes:**

 **\- because the act of true love didn't work, Elsa is convinced (or rather, tries to convince) that Hans didn't love her. She's confused and heartbroken: that's why she's switching so quickly from anger to grief, to anger again.**

 **\- as for shutting Anna out... well, what would you expect: that she would forgive her sister immediately? Even for such a strong bond, it would not be realistic if Elsa would not have any problems with Anna at this moment. Like said before, she's already in an very emotional state.**

 **So yes, Elsa's kiss didn't work! What (or who) will wake Hans up instead? leave your theories below!**


	17. In which true love conquers all

**In which true love conquers all.**

"Its Anna!"

"She's back!"

The princess smiled and knelt on the ground to meet her in-laws. The little trolls raced towards her and begged her to pick them up just like Kristoff did. "Anna pick me up, pick me up!"

With a giggle the princess took the little troll in her hand and grunted from the heavy weight that put so much stress on her arms. "You're getting heavy, Taran!"

The troll's eyes gleamed from the compliment, and hopped from Anna's hands back on the ground. After many other pick-up's, the children's enthousiasm got satisfied, leaving only Bulda and Gran Pabbie with the princess.

"How are you my dear?" asked Bulda motherly.

"Very good thank you." smiled Anna.

Yet, Bulda noticed that familiar glaze in the princess' eyes. She knew enough to know what it meant. "He's still here, my child."

Anna nodded a thank you, and stood up again to visit the southern prince. The trolls who were watching him, went without any sound away to give the princess some privacy.

After long staring to the sleeping prince, Anna broke the silence. "Hi Hans." She had begun to do this a few weeks ago: since Kristoff did it with Sven, the princess figured that she could try it with Hans as well. Sven seemed to react to Kristoff's voice, so perhaps it held the same theory for Hans. "I don't really know what to tell you right now." Admitted the princess as she fundled with her gloves. "Kristoff is fine… well, besides the dance lessons he had to take from Elsa. " A memory came up in her mind. "Did you know that General Ulfson got a daughter? He named her grete." Anna gniffled at the coincidence. "Just like the fairy tale, eh Hans?" Her laugh quickly died in the cold air. "Anyway, I had to give from Ulfson his regards to you." Her feet too began to get cold from the frozen ground, and Anna stood up to get some feeling back in her toes.

" Elsa won't admit it out loud, but… she misses you." spoke Anna as she walked around the still form of the prince. It seemed as if the prince's face contorted.

 _yes, and?_

"Alright fine." Grumbled Anna. "I miss you too, annoying devil. I just want you to wake up to see my sister happy. Because you never thought about my happiness did you?!"

 _What are you talking about?_

"Oh don't act all noble now! You broke my heart, Hans! You were the first who ever gave me attention. My first friend, my first love!" sniffed Anna as she tried to hold her tears back. "I was just a throwaway, a spare… I have been that all my life. Always have, always will…" brought Anna out in short gasps. "You can relate to that, off course. We both were overlooked, overshadowed by our siblings. And at first, when you came back I thought 'maybe it wouldn't be that hard'. I understood your struggle to prove yourself to others. I wanted to see you come back from your sins… because we both did things that were wrong in the eyes of others." Said the princess as she thought about her stubbornness during Elsa's coronation. "But then YOU just had to go to my sister, fladdering arround her. Elsa was preferable indeed!" screamed Anna at the top of her lungs, causing her voice to crack. The princess broke down at last, and slumped to the ground near the prince.

"You didn't even say an apology to me." Said Anna hoarshly from crying.

 _Because you never let me._

"Because you never looked for it!" bit Anna to his imaginative answer.

She received no answer this time… yet Anna couldn't help but feel empty. Yes she had won the conversation.. but it didn't feel like a victory. Anna snorted. Conversation. Yep, she was definitely going crazy. Immediately after the princess burst back into tears as she looked to the sleeping prince. "You were right… my own jealousy and selfishness brought this on you and my sister. I didn't want to see you move on, because I wanted to keep you for myself. I know Its far too late now, but… I'm so, so sorry for holding those grudges." Anna stroked the prince's hair out of his face, and planted very slowly a kiss on his forehead. "I can't hold them against you anymore." As she closed her eyes, the tears dripped downwards thanks to the gravity, on the prince's skin as well. "I forgive you." Unable to stay any minute longer, the princess walked away from Hans' resting place.

If she had stayed a minute longer, Anna might have noticed a change in the prince's still body. As the prince's heartbeat returned back to its normal rhythm, his lungs began to receive more oxygen. By consequence, Hans' body was unable to cope with such quick and unexpected change: With a loud gasp, the prince's eyes flew open.

* * *

Hans blinked, and blinked again when his surroundings seemed unfamiliar to him. The last thing he remembered, was that he fell unconscious in the carriage… _so why was he suddenly here, on a bed of grass with a sky full of stars?_

As his mind began to clear, the prince felt something hard in his hands. His confusion made him sit up, and he loosened the grip on the thing. _He didn't have that before in his hands either._

CLANG! Hans' eyes looked downwards when the object was much heavier then he first expected, and it made him loose grip on it. It took another second for the prince to realize it was his sword. _Why was he holding his sword?! He hadn't unsheathed it before!_

His position felt uncomfortable now, and the prince slowly put himself upright. _What the -? Was he going crazy? These weren't the clothes he had put on today!_

"Hans?"

The prince's eyes snapped up towards the sound, to see princess Anna staring at him.

"Is.. is that you?"

"Wh- off course, its me!" spoke the prince with a frown. _Wait…_ "Do I look different then?"

"No, you look fine, its just…" Anna hesitated again, and Hans began to get annoyed. The way she was staring at him began to get creepy. As if he was somehow raised from the dead…

"Just wha-" Before the prince could finish his sentence, Anna ran towards him. Hans, afraid that the princess might throw another tantrum, backed away from her but it was already too late. "Whoa, listen Anna, you need to calm do-OEW!" The prince couldn't speak anymore when Anna took him into a crushing hug, nearly breaking his arms in the process.

"Oh my god, you're back!" wept Anna as her tears made the prince's grey coat wet.

"Back?" frowned Hans as he gently pulled Anna away from him. What was going on with her? Why was she suddenly so… affected by him regaining conscious? She nearly knocked him out several times with a bread roll for Christ sake! "Anna are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright! Everything is alright now!" said Anna as she dried her eyes.

In his confusion, the prince's eyes travelled without goal around the room… to notice suddenly a slight bump on Anna's stomach. Before Anna could open her mouth, Hans blurted another question out. "Are you… pregnant?!"

"Why yes" smiled Anna casually. Hans felt his blood run cold, and the princess' eyes grew wide as well when she saw the surprise on the prince's face. "Wait, you don't remember anything during-?"

"Anna… how long was I out?" interrupted the prince with a dry throat.

"2 years"

Hans' mouth went open, but no sound came out as he tried to comprehend the situation. His hands fell down back to his side as he stared into nothingness. 2 years. No, that's not possible, It can't be!

"The duke used a magic comb, that possessed a sleeping curse. Only an act of true love could break it. Elsa tried to-" Anna gasped. "Oh, Elsa!" the princess' hand flew to her mouth when she realized she had forgotten her sister in her euphoria. "She was going to leave on the ship! She doesn't know-"

"She's leaving?!" asked Hans as he roughly shook the princess by the shoulders. "Why? When?" asked the prince immediately after. The prince didn't wait for an answer and began to run with Anna's arm in his grip, towards her horse.

"Arround 3 o'clock I believe. I don't know where to!" spoke Anna with a yelp when Hans placed her upon the saddle. Immediately after, the prince placed himself behind her back. The Norwegian fjord didn't make a fuss about the extra body weight – after all, that was where his ancestors were trained for. With a yell, Hans spurted the horse on.

* * *

"Raise the sails!" The young queen saw the crewmen take the towels up, and the anker was lifted. With a deep breath, the queen turned her back towards Arendelle.

"Stop! Stop the ship!"

Elsa frowned. Was that her sister? No, she couldn't be. It had to be a mistake from the howling sea winds.

"STOP!"

The yelling voice was now too real to be mistaken by her imagination, and Elsa turned around to see two figures on horseback coming to her. Even from so far away, she noticed her sister's orange-brown hair.

"Anna?"

What was she doing now?! With thin lips, the queen ignored her sister's yelling and commanded the sailsmen to carry on.

"She doesn't stop the ship" spoke Anna when she saw her sister turn away from her.

"Then neither stop we" answered the prince as he kept spurring on Kjekk, parallel to the course of the ship.

"Hans…" spoke Anna with a high-pitched voice when she noticed the approaching sea. He wasn't really going to-

"Don't worry Anna, I know what I'm doing"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Possibly"

Before the princess could curse the reckless prince into oblivion, the horse jumped from the parlour, making her scream instead. With a grunt the princess felt the horse hit the wooden deck of the ship. If it wasn't for Hans keeping her up, she would have tippled off from the great inbalance. As the princess began to catch her breath, she noticed several sailsmen rushing towards her and the frightened horse, who was not at all used to the changing tides of the sea water.

"What is going on here?" spoke the captain irritated as he marched towards the cause that had stopped his sailsmen from working. "Get on immediately you scum! Davy Jones will have you in his locker if I'm through-" The captain stopped mid-sentence when he recognized the revived admiral and the crown princess, who had managed to shush her upset horse.

The whole ship went silent for a moment, before the buzzing sounds of whispers began.

"Wasn't he dead?"

"He hasn't aged a day.."

"I told you, that man is not normal."

Hans walked along, and the men made respectfully a path towards the one person he wanted to see the most. As the last few men stepped back, Hans' breath stopped when he saw the queen. The sun on her back made her hair aglow, like a shining halo. The prince's eyes went downwards and swallowed when he saw her face. 2 years wasn't much in a lifetime… but for the stressed queen, who had to rule a country alone it had a lot of consequences.

Her face wasn't round anymore – it was more sharp in its features. Bags stood under her eyes. Where normally laughing rimples were visible, there were now none.

"Your highness…" spoke Hans softly. "Its me."

2 years were a long time. _What if she had moved on? What if she was already married to another? Perhaps that's why she went off today, to see her suitor?_

 _Elsa just wasn't able to move. No. It wasn't possible. He couldn't_ be here for real! She was going mad, that was it! It was the sea air that did those-

Fear began to grip the queen's mind when Hans stepped forward. His hands went to her's, and the queen expected them to go through hers like a ghost. Instead she felt his warm hands envelop hers completely. The queen blinked surprised and slowly met the prince's eyes.

"Elsa its me" The silence he was met with, was agonizingly long, and the prince tried to keep the 'conversation going. "I'm back, I'm here. Please, s-"

CLAP! The prince' head turned away by the queen's slapping hand on his cheek and blinked both in surprise and in shock.

"You bastard! You egoistical liar!" yelled Elsa as her emotions began to take the upperhand. "You let me believe you were GONE!" All while she was talking the queen kept pummelling the prince's head and body. "You LEFT me for 2 damn years, and all you can say is 'its me'?!"

"What else am I supposed to say?" sputtered Hans as he took the queen's hands into a tight grip. "I couldn't exactly DO anything when I was asleep the whole time! Besides, how can you call me egoistical?! Anna told me you kissed me – the act of true love didn't work, so clearly you are still the queen with the frozen heart we all know by, who always gives her own problems her most priority!"

"Egoistical? You call me egoistical?" spat Elsa as she tried to free herself from Hans' grip. "Do you have any idea how much I suffered all these months while you were sleeping there? Everything I did, was for YOU!" yelled the ice queen at the top of her lungs.

"Oh yeah?!" barked Hans as he let go of her hands. The queen stumbled backwards and both royals glared angrily towards. "Doesn't seem you did much! This country needs you as its ruler, yet you run away again!"

Elsa let out a hallowed laugh at the prince's hypocrisy. "Did you really think I could concentrate on trade and law with your condition? Arendelle is better of without me as its ruler."

"Why the hell should you even CARE about my condition?!" He couldn't understand her. There were millions of bachelors out there, begging for her hand in marriage. Many of them could form a good alliance with Arendelle – and therefore bring prosperity and wealth to its people. Any of them was better then a disgraced prince like him!

"Because I love you, you idiot! Why do you think I abdicated in the first place?!"

Hans' mouth went open, but closed again when Elsa's sentence began to sink in. "You… you abdicated as queen… for me?" whispered the prince.

"Yes." Breathed Elsa out with tears in her eyes.

The prince could only stare to the former queen. During the great Freeze, she still had the people's best interest in her heart, always had put their needs first. She was prepared to die as their ruler during the War. She put her kingdom above everything, even before her sister, to protect its reputation by shutting herself away for 13 years.

Her duty as queen, was her whole life.

And she had thrown it away without a second thought for him. Because she thought he was worthy enough.

Tears began to spill down the man's cheeks as he began to realize how deeply and truly she loved him. The sacrifice she had made for him, could never be repaid by him in his own eyes. But if she thought that their love was enough, that HE was enough…

Hans leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. After a few seconds, he felt the queen's stiff figure relax in his embrace. "Where are you going?" whispered the prince in Elsa's ear.

"No where in particular" smiled Elsa as she pressed her head against his chest. "As long as you're with me." Immediately after, the queen blushed. "I mean, if you want off course. Not that, you have to be obliged or anything, you don't have to be 24 hours with me. its just-"

"Yes" interrupted Hans the stuttering ice queen. "Lets go home."

Elsa grinned at his remark. After all, Home is where the heart is…

 **Sidenotes:**

 **\- Anna never quite could let go of her former feelings for Hans. She never got to properly deal with it. This is what caused Anna to hold a grudge against him.**

 **\- Anna woke Hans up thanks to her being able to forgive him; not by the tears or the kiss.**


	18. Author's note 2

Hi everyone. I have bad news.

I'm going to end this story.

Why? Well, like everything you come to a point where you lose interest in it. I prefer quality over quantity, and I fear I will lose quality when I keep writing further on, just for the sake of going on.

Also since I have started another story "Not my idea of fun", (which features Childhood!Helsa and Fire!Hans, so be sure to check it out as well!) I don't have time to wrap this one up. Again, i'm sorry.

But I believe this still ends on a good note: Hans and Elsa travell the seas, while Anna becomes Queen... (It has always been my idea for the sequel.)

But, thank you all for the support. I loved reading your reviews, and I hope I see some of you back in another fanfic of mine!

Lots of love,

TeamArendelle


End file.
